One Dark and Stormy Night
by mandymld
Summary: ..2 lost people lose almost lose everything but gain love in the end..a teen grows up..3 woman, 3 guns, 2 deaths..who can you trust in the middle of a crisis?..when is a reunion not a reunion?..A woman schemes & loses..A man claims his family LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS.** Since I had no notes or anything else to use, I used the outlandish spoilers that have been floating around for the last few weeks. The story has three parts, I broke it down to fourteen pages a piece. Mandy Warning you might need tissues for parts of this.

Part one

It was a dark and stormy night as Lucky Spencer stood on the pier and looked on as his father fawned over the man trying to take his place in his life. Seeing Lulu approaching and her way to friendly smile at the man who was supposedly their brother, he sneered and said to himself. "I have my own family. One that I have fought so hard to win. Now I need to make sure that it stays mine."

Getting into his car, he drove over to Elizabeth's little cottage, knowing that soon his family would be back where it belonged with him in his mother's house. Soon he would be the one who was the winner; he would lose to no one again.

Jason left GH sick to his stomach after watching as Carly and Michael fought. Between Claudia trying to find out what his nephew remembered and Sonny wanting him to let the shooting alone, no one seemed to care what he wanted. Driving down the road, he knew he shouldn't be heading out this way, but he had to see her. Just seeing her safe and with the boys, was enough, it had to be.

But he arrived just in time to see Spencer being let into the house after Elizabeth had hugged the little prick. He knew it was just a matter of time before she took him back and while it killed Jason, it also reassured him that she was able to move on. That she and the boys would someday be happy, he knew it wouldn't be with Spencer, that jerk would mess it up again, he always did.

Reaching the penthouse, he pulled down his box of memories, looking through the photos, knowing he had to destroy those of the people he loved most in this world. He had been successful so far, no one knew that Jake was his son and that he would die for Elizabeth. It was time to move on to the next part of his plan, letting go, no matter how much it hurt.

The tears were flowing as he slowly looked at the photos while he held the ring he had intended to give to Elizabeth last year. But as he tried to bring himself to destroy them, he found he couldn't as he set them down. Hearing a clang, he found the necklace that he had told Sam to keep. Shaking his head, he tossed it back inside as a reminder of his past mistakes.

Hearing a knock on the door, he saw Sam and asked what she was doing there.

"I found Fredo, he is in Italy." Wondering why Jason flinched, she walked in and set her stuff down, finding her necklace on the top of the items in the box, it gave her hope that maybe just maybe they had moved passed the mistakes in the past. "We should get going."

"I have to stay here; I made a promise to Michael to be here for his physical therapy." He said.

Knowing that he would not break a promise to his 'son', she shrugged and said "It doesn't look like he is going anywhere's anytime soon, but I thought you wanted to wrap this up. Deal with Claudia for harming Michael. No one should get away with harming a kid like that."

Shaking his head at the irony, Jason picked up the small bundle in his hand and said "I will be right back down." He never saw Sam smile or start to remove her shirt as he walked up the stairs to make sure that his photos of his family and Elizabeth's ring were placed someplace safe.

Walking into the bathroom, to toss water on his face, Jason started to head back downstairs grateful for her help but wanting to get rid of her. Just as he was walking down, he saw the cell light up and recognized the number. Stopping to answer, Jason listened as Elizabeth said she had to talk to him, that it was important. "We have made so many mistakes, Jason. But I don't want to live in the past any more. I can't. The boys deserve so much betters. They deserve a father who is going to be there for them."

"Okay, just let me know when." He said thickly while his heart was breaking, knowing she was going to tell him that she was back together with Spencer. He wasn't sure he could take the pain, but what more did he deserve after all it was his fault their son almost died. He deserved nothing, nothing at all.

Seeing Sam when he walked down, he never even realized she was without her shirt, until he heard Spinelli entering and acting flustered. As the geek fled, Jason saw Sam buttoning her shirt back up. "We need to talk." He said huskily.

Elizabeth watched as Lucky stormed off one final time, knowing that trying to live a lie would have been worse, much, much worse. As she moved to pack up the kids, Elizabeth realized she needed to brush her teeth to take away the taste of Lucky's breath from where he had just kissed her.

As she did so she thought back on the last hour and recalled all that had happened.

_"Elizabeth, I was just hoping you were still up, I couldn't sleep with everything going on with dad."_

_Hugging him, Elizabeth let him into the house, knowing that Luke didn't get the pain he was inflicting on his son. Listening to Lucky rant, Elizabeth realized how much this way like listening to her five-year-old son Cameron talk about his day._

_Stopping, she sat down abruptly, not realizing that Lucky took her shock as agreement to whatever he had just said._

_"I am so glad you agree we will be able to overcome anything, together." With that, he leaned in to kiss her. Elizabeth was resigned to the kiss, then realized that it was wrong. _

_She was settling again. When Lucky tried to deepen the kiss, she pushed away and listened as he talked about not having any condoms, but that could be okay. "This way we can try for our own little boy."_

_Condoms? Little boy? What the heck was Lucky talking about? She thought to herself. _

_Then listening, she placed her hands on Lucky's shoulders and said "We need to talk."_

_"I agree, I mean, we have to discuss your moving back to our house, and telling--"_

_"Lucky, I am not moving back into the Spencer house. I am sorry, but we are not getting back together and we aren't having another child. Where would I have the time anyhow?" She asked wondering what he had been thinking._

_"Well, maybe not now, but hopefully soon, I would love my own little boy--"_

_"Lucky, then what are Jake and Cameron?" She said furious with him._

_"That, I didn't mean it like that." He tried backpedaling, but soon saw it was too late._

_"Lucky, you seem to think we are getting together, we aren't. We are co-parenting that is all. We are back being friends. That is all it can ever be. I am sorry if I gave--"_

_"GAVE. GAVE? Oh course you gave me the impression, why else would I be here. I thought we were finished with all this Jason Morgan nonsense, I thought you understood, he is dangerous for the boys to be around, for you to be around." Lucky grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "Or didn't you get that message when Jake was grabbed. What is it going to take for you to see your hero has feet of clay? When one of the boys gets killed?"_

_Elizabeth freed herself then said "I think you need to leave Lucky. Now!"_

_"Fine, I am going, but don't call me the next time the boys want their daddy. I won't be available and we both know that Jason will out playing with Sam or hanging out with that freak friend of his. So you will be alone and that is all you and those bastards deserve."_

Lulu was out on the porch, she had shown up to get Elizabeth's help in finding peace between Ethan and Lucky, like she had once did between Nik and Lucky. Stunned, she called her dad and told him that Lucky was hurting Elizabeth.

"I am on my way. Unless things escalate, don't go in." he ordered even as he left the Haunted Star and started speeding to Elizabeth's house. He had tried to warn her, but Elizabeth hadn't seen what he had the last few months, Lucky was a loose cannon again.

_Elizabeth watched as Lucky stormed out, and Lulu stormed in. "Are you okay?" Asked the blond as she saw that Lucky had ripped Elizabeth's shirt during the argument._

_"Fine, what are you doing here?" She asked too tired and depressed to really care._

_"That isn't important, my dad is on the way. Elizabeth, what happened?"_

_"Nothing." She said well, nothing new. She thought to herself as she realized she had been deluding herself about Lucky._

When Luke arrived, he made Elizabeth promise to take the boys someplace safe; explaining that he was almost certain Lucky was using again. When Elizabeth protested, Luke sat her down and made her face facts. "Call Jason, have him hide you. Please Elizabeth, for Laura, for me." He said thankful she agreed to call Morgan.

After the promise, Luke went looking for his son, while Lulu went to see Ethan, needing some reassurance that this wasn't her fault. Calling Jason, Elizabeth was grateful to realize he was home, then when hanging up turned and saw Lucky standing there with hate in his eyes.

Walking over, he forced a kiss on her and said "I will prove I am right, I will make sure that Jason Morgan never takes anything from me again."

Elizabeth had driven carefully over to the penthouse but she never saw the man following her, knowing she couldn't wait any longer. But seeing Spinelli walking through the lobby and on the phone with Maxie, she froze in pain as she listened to what he had to say.

"Yes, they are back together, I just saw them. Sam and he were making out on the couch when I arrived. With her good news from Kelly Lee hopefully there will be little stone colds running around soon. Isn't that great?" He seemed to radiate happiness even as he destroyed what little hope she had left.

Not hanging around to be humiliated by knocking on his door in trouble again, she got the boys in the car, grateful that she had held it together. The pain where her heart once sat was intense. This was worse than finding out about Courtney and him, this time he had betrayed his son by getting together with the woman who had endangered him.

Driving slowly out of the garage, she couldn't go home and knew she couldn't go to see her grams. She had no place to go. Knowing that she had to get the boys to safety,

Elizabeth pulled off the side of the road worried about driving in the storm while upset, grateful that the boys were now sleeping. Crying until there was nothing left inside, she numbly pulled back onto the road, knowing she had to get to safety but when her safe place was no longer hers, where was there for her to turn.

"I couldn't agree more." Sam said with a big smile. "I had a visit to GH today, guess what, Kelly gave me some great news."

Jason felt sick knowing that it was time to deal with Sam as she talked about being able have kids. One layer of guilt came off his shoulders, but when she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. Jason felt nothing as he realized she meant for him to father these imaginary kids. Pushing on her shoulders to stop the kiss, Jason said "Sam, I am happy for you, but that is all."

"But Jason we can have that family you have always wanted." She said not sure why he was backing away. "Unlike Elizabeth, I am not scared of your life, I know you and I will protect our children from the danger."

Jason felt the pain from the last eight months building and turned on her saying "Danger? DANGER? Most of the danger to my son, to my family came from YOU! You are the primary reason that I don't trust myself around my son and Elizabeth. YOU! Sam, you are the reason I don't have my family. The one I have wanted for years. Go find some other sucker to fall for your lines. Get out of my life."

"But Jason you forgave me." She said stunned.

"Sam, you don't get it do you? I have NEVER FORGOTTEN. Get out of here and don't even think of going anywhere's near Elizabeth or her boys. Do you understand me?" He asked realizing his hands were shaking with rage.

Sam looked at him and said "Sit here pining the angel of Port Charles, but we know the truth, you are too much of a coward to ever claim your son because honestly they aren't the family you truly want. Even Elizabeth knows that, lets face it, the only family you want is Carly's. Shame you didn't have a kid with her, why else would you be so up and interested in Michael's killer but not doing anything to find out what happened with Jake?" With that she started out the door.

Stopping she turned and gave him a small grin and said "You know even Elizabeth knows that truth, why else would she walk away from you. So keep dreaming, Jason and someday your dream family with Carly might come true. She will always be your first and last. I was willing to accept that, but no women with any kind of self-esteem will.

Jason looked at her and shook his head. "Sam, what does that say about you?"

Storming out, she slammed the door knowing that her last stand was over. All that was left was to take away what he cared about most.

Jason watched and thought about what she had said; knowing that part of it was true.

Elizabeth more than likely believed Carly was more important than she was. The pain of that, added to knowing he couldn't run after Elizabeth and make her realize the truth, was worse than the time Elizabeth had left him after Sonny's fake death.

Needing to get out of here before Spinelli returned or he went to Elizabeth's and begged for a chance for them, Jason ran downstairs and grabbed his bike in spite of the rain and lightning.

Lucky arrived as Jason pulled out, this might even work out better, he thought to himself putting away his gun. A motorcycle accident on a rain slicked road. Then all that was left to erase Jason from Elizabeth's world was to deal with Jake. The little bastard that had taken his child's place.

Seeing Sam watching Jason with a malevolent expression, he smirked as he found the perfect scapegoat. Taking a few pills to get him through this encounter, he rolled down the window and asked if she was in need of any help.

Smirking, she got in, knowing she had the best possible way to solve her problems. Elizabeth had been passing Jason's kid off as Lucky's. Well she was going to pass Lucky's kid off as Jason's after making sure he couldn't run back to his precious Elizabeth.

Lucky knew Jason would head out the cliff roads; he had just enough time when he felt Sam feel up his growing erection. Pulling into a dark corner of the garage, he took his time, knowing that it was the last bit of sex Sam would ever have. Telling her he had to track down something and would then be more than willing to do that again, he never saw

Sam looking around to make sure that none of the camera's saw them.

Elizabeth drove into the safe house drive, stunned to see lights in the windows and flowers in the front. When she went to pull around the back, the sight of the half-built playground hurt. She realized Jason truly had moved on, he had gotten rid of their hideaway. Needing to get away, she called Epiphany who was relieved to hear from her.

"The Drakes have been calling worried about you. Luke Spencer is raising a ruckus all over town worried about you according to them. What is going on?"

Just giving her the facts about Lucky, Elizabeth explained needing to get away. "Go girl; get those kids and yourself someplace safe." Said the nurse. Wondering where Morgan was, Epiphany hung up when she saw Spencer senior approaching.

Telling him that Elizabeth was on her way to safety, he sighed sure that Morgan had her someplace safe. When he arrived at the Towers he saw his son's car in the corner and seeing what was going on; felt disgusted with the two of them.

Once at the penthouse, he saw the kid that lived with Morgan carefully entering the penthouse with his eyes covered. Listening to what he was saying, Luke decided to burst his bubble.

"Sorry to disillusion you, Mr. Jackal, but I just saw your goddess and my son downstairs in the garage having sex. So I think it is safe for you to uncover your eyes and tell me were your Master is."

Confused, Spinelli looked around, then saw that no one was home. "I don't mean to be at odds with the wizened one, but I assure you that Stone Cold and the Goddess are well on their way to making a miniature stone cold."

As the geek explained things, Luke looked at him with pity. "You want my opinion, that was a last ditch effort on the part of your partner to get Morgan to take her back. All you saw was her without a shirt, my guess is she volleyed, he rejected. As for your Stone Cold, he has a son already with a woman much better suited to being a mother."

Luke walked out, annoyed with the kid as he protested Luke's view.

Jason was speeding down the cliff roads sure that no one else would be driving in this weather. As he drove, instead of taking away the pain, all it did was intensify it. Hearing a chirping, he pulled over and answered his phone. "Morgan, where are you?"

"What do you want Luke?"

"I just want to know if you got Elizabeth to safety?"

Freezing, Jason said "What are you talking about. What is wrong with Elizabeth? What the hell did that son of yours do now?"

Luke leaned against his car, turning white. "Elizabeth had a confrontation with Lucky tonight. He shook her so bad, he ripped her shirt. I caught up with him just as he was leaving Elizabeth's house for the second time. Waited until she had drove to see you. When I saw her arriving at the Towers, I went off looking for Lucky. Morgan, he is using again."

The pain ripping through him, Jason said "I talked to Elizabeth earlier, but she said nothing about this. She must have shown up at the penthouse after I left."

"She was there less than fifteen minutes after talking to you." Reported the silver haired man as he gripped the door handle.

Jason wondered if she had run into Sam. Oh god! He thought. Please tell me she just went to the safe house, please, oh god please. Please let her be safe, please let them be at the safe house.

"I will call you back in just a bit, but find your son, Spencer." Was all Jason said before he drove to the safe house. Seeing tire prints in the mud, he saw they had pulled up then left. Taking out his phone to call Spinelli he was grateful that Elizabeth' car had a GPS unit in it.

"Felicitations on the reunion, Stone Cold." Greeted the enthusiastic geek.

"What? Never mind. I need you to track down Elizabeth Webber's van. There is a GPS unit on it."

"Are you telling the Maternal One about your reunion with the Goddess, that is wonderful, she can get back with the Stalwart Detective and things will be like they should have been all along." He said gleefully.

"Spinelli, I am NOT GETTING BACK WITH SAM. Now can you do what I asked or should I find another way?" He said his hand gripping the phone to keep from reaching through it and strangling the kid.

Taken aback, Spinelli started up his computer wondering what had gone wrong with Fair Samantha's plans for a reunion with the man who owned her heart, and whose heart he was sure would fall back in love with the woman who fit into his world. Finding the information, he said to Jason. "She is stationary on the old Cliff roads, mile marker 24."

Not bothering to thank him as he started to talk about Sam again, Jason realized she was barely a mile ahead of him. Wondering if the storm was why she had pulled off on such a dangerous stretch of the road, Jason drove towards her slowly.

Mac was in the squad room when the call came in. "Mac; Spencer's airbag on his car was deployed on the old Cliff roads."

Ordering a medical team out there, he got into his car and drove towards the accident. Harper had come to him earlier that day, saying he thought that his partner was using drugs again. He wanted a blood sample and had plans to take it to the lab himself.

Jason came around the corner and found the wreckage and moaned at what he saw.

Elizabeth's minivan was mess of twisted metal and the other car was jammed into the driver's side door. Pulling on the passenger side doors, with his bare hands, he tore into his skin getting Elizabeth free. As he pulled her over and carried her to safety, he was shocked to realize that the boys were not in the car any longer and there was glass everywhere.

Calling out, he saw the light blond hair of his two-year-old son sitting next to the bloody body of Cameron. "NNoooo!" He moaned as he approached. "Jake, let me look at Cameron." Looking down at his side, he knew that Elizabeth was unconscious, but Cameron, Cameron was in bad shape.

Luke Spencer arrived on the scene horrified as he saw his son's car had t-boned Elizabeth's. Hearing what sounded like a wild animal in pain, he saw Jason had Elizabeth lying next to him as Jake was crying. But the sight of Elizabeth's eldest son had Spencer sick to his stomach.

"Jason, what do you need. What can we do for him? Snap out of it. He needs help and you are the only one available right now." He said going back to see what he could find in his car to help.

Seeing Morgan trying to stem the flow of blood, he handed him the clean dress shirt from the bag and looked to see what else he could find. Hearing the sound of rescue trucks, he called out. "Over here, we have an injured woman and a little boy; he is in really bad shape."

The medic moved Jason out of the way, as they called for a medivac chopper. "Spencer."

He heard. Turning he saw Mac. "Were you driving Lucky's car?"

"No, he is here someplace. But Mac he did this deliberately." Said the man.

Mac saw the medics checking over Elizabeth suddenly moving with more urgency and calling for a second chopper. "What is it?"

"Her head is swelling; my guess is she has an internal head injury."

Jason just held onto Jake, watching bleakly as his life was slowly dying in front of his eyes. When the first chopper arrived, he turned to Luke and said "Please go with Elizabeth and Cameron. Be there until I can arrive."

"You go."

"I can't. They won't let Jake on with us." He told him. "I will be there as soon as I can."

"Commissioner, over here." They all heard as the medic insisted on only taking Cameron.

"We are only taking one medic as well. This boy needs to get to GH as soon as possible." The glass sticking out of the back of his head did not look good.

"My mother is Monica Quartermaine, please have her take care of my son." Asked Jason as he kept Jake from reaching out for Cameron. "Spencer, give me your keys."

"You are in no shape to drive. I will take you." He said grimly then seeing Mac arriving, he said "Not now."

"Spencer, Lucky is in really bad shape, same with Sam McCall."

"Good, I hope she chokes on her own blood." He said. Looking at Mac, he told him what he had seen earlier at the Towers also outing Jake's parentage, knowing that Mac would keep it quiet.

Looking at Morgan as he talked to Jake while never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth Webber, Mac got that there was more to this than he was telling but said "What about your son? Do you want to ride in the ambulance with him?"

The second chopper arrived with Alexis Davis on it while the medics loaded Elizabeth and took off; she wanted to know about her daughter. "She is being loaded into an ambulance even as we speak."

Rushing over, Alexis saw that she had cuts on her head, they were strapping her into a backboard and there was an awful lot of blood. "Why didn't she go in the chopper?"

"The other patient had bleeding on the brain. This looks worse than it is."

Alexis walked over to Mac and listened as the accident investigator explained. "Van was going slowly, it had to be doing about 30. This is a 55 zone. Car was doing about 90, driver was getting a blowjob so he had to be distracted, but the strange thing is, the car swerved into the van, straight at the back driver side."

"Are you sure?" Asked Mac as they looked inside the van and saw the car seat on that side.

"Yes, the driver was either aiming for the back seat or trying to avoid hitting the van driver."

"Mac, a word." Said the uniformed officer standing there looking bloodied and grim.

"What is it Hastings?" He asked the rookie who looked at the DA and knew she was connected to the girl.

"This wasn't an accident. Spencer and the girl were still conscious. He asked if the little bastard was still alive. He asked if he had finally managed to kill the f-ing thing, his words not mine."

"The girl with him, kept giggling in spite of the pain and saying something like Little Jakie gone for good this time." He said shaking his head in disgust.

Alexis felt sick, but Mac wanted to know how Cameron was the one who looked like he wasn't going to make it. Turning to the investigator he asked how the other little boy ended up hurt the worst. "You aren't going to like this."

"I don't like any of it." He replied watching as Morgan and Spencer drove off following a speeding police car as the ambulance with Sam and the one with Lucky got ready to go.

"He backed up and hit the car a second time. The second little boy, it looked like he was in the middle of the vehicle, not the side with his booster. It looks like he freed himself first. From the blood trail, he tried to get his little brother to safety. My guess is that mom was already unconscious after the first hit of the other car. The glass is from the passenger side. It looks like he tried to pick up his little brother."

Alexis and Mac silently drove to GH, neither wanting to deal with this. "Alexis, I know she's your daughter, but she is going to prison for this, so help me god."

Alexis knew that, she also knew that there was nothing to be done for Sam, this time claiming she had a moment of weakness wouldn't work.

Patrick and Monica were up at the heliport wondering why they wanted a heart specialist there for what was being described as a serious head trauma. When they arrived, Patrick was shocked to see Cameron Webber was the incoming five-year-old. "Dr. Quartermaine, your son, asked to have you stay with his son until he arrived. The boy's mother is coming in on the second chopper."

Monica was stunned. Seeing Patrick and his team taking care of the little boy, she held his hand and promised to stay with him until his mommy and daddy got there. Seeing all the blood, she was well aware that his chances were not good.

Robin was suiting up for the second chopper when Epiphany came in and gave her the news. "Oh my god, Cameron and Elizabeth."

Working up the courage to take care of her friend, she called back to Epiphany, please keep me up to date about Cameron. What about Jake?

Jason held his son as Spencer followed the officer weaving in and out of traffic. When they arrived at GH he saw that Jax was walking out the doors, looking dejected. Hearing the Aussie calling his name, he ignored him as he rushed up to the surgical floor. Seeing the blond nurse, he asked "Where is my son?"

"Excuse me?" She asked stunned at the forceful tone even as the Corinthos family and

Jacks who had come back upstairs stared.

"Cameron Webber, where is he?"

"Jason!" Called out Monica, "Down here."

Arriving, he listened as she explained that a piece of glass had wedged itself between Cameron's spinal cord and brain core. "We can operate to save his life without permission, but that is all. Do you know who has to sign the papers? Is it Lucky?"

Epiphany had already faked up the paperwork. As long as no one looked to closely, she was covered. "Jason, you do. Elizabeth changed it last year after the fire."

"Where do I sign?" He asked well aware what she had done.

When Robin came down the hall, she saw Jason holding Jake and came over. "Jason, she needs me to remove the blood pressure on her brain, do I have your permission to do so?"

Jason nodded, then hearing someone calling his name turned to see Carly and Sonny standing there. "Jase, what is going on and why do you have Jake?" She asked while looking at the blood all over her friend.

"Car accident. I can't deal with you right now. So what ever you need or want, please let it go." He begged before holding Jake tightly enough for the little boy to protest. "Mom, I am going to the chapel. Please keep everyone away." Monica knew that she had to get him taken care of, but let it go for now. She could see the pain and confusion on Jason's face and while she wanted to help him, she realized the best thing she could do is let him be.

Carly looked at Monica with tears at the pain on his face and asked "How bad?"

Bobbie had been pushing Michael down the hall, when he stopped wondering what was going on. Seeing the look on Monica's face, she could recall a day when she had seen that expression. "NNooo, please no!"

Carly got what was going on and whispered "Are you sure?"

"He has very bad internal injuries but there is glass wedged between where his brain core connected to his spinal cord. Drake had better pull every single miracle he can out of his bag of tricks."

"What happened?" Asked Sonny soberly.

"My bastard of a son." Said Luke as he came up to them. Seeing Bobbie's expression, he told them what he knew. "Sam McCall was along for the ride. I just talked to one of the officers; they were trying to kill them. They were asking if they succeeded when they were being brought here for treatment."

Sonny felt guilt; it was his mistake that had kept Sam McCall in their lives.

Carly was going to see what she could do for Jason, when she saw them rolling Elizabeth towards an operating room. Robin's grim expression told her how serious it was and she knew that Jason would not want her there right now. All she could do for her friend was pray. "Monica is there anything we can do. Anything at all?"

"Give Jason room, we both know that he is blaming himself. Let him be with Jake right now."

Michael slipped off in the wheelchair, he had planned on talking to his uncle, and he was not going to be put off by a car accident. Arriving at the chapel, he saw the closed sigh and the dark skinned nurse leaving the area.

Wheeling in, he saw Jason holding Lucky's son and talking to the little boy. Jealously reared its ugly head at first, then he listened in shock.

"You know, your mom and I have had some significant moments here." He told his son who was resting against his chest. "It was here that I was given hope my sister would live after having cancer. I can still recall that day. You know it was the first time I realized that my mistakes had cost me your mom's love. At first I blamed her, and others, but it was both of us. I was so angry at her not trusting me, but I never gave her a reason to. She was right to leave me, but I also realized something else that day. That part of me, no matter what would love her until the day I died."

Mikey could see the glazed expression on his uncle's face and was stunned to realize he had loved Elizabeth Webber for all these years.

"The second moment, was when she almost died bringing you into the world. I came into here, praying that god would save her. When she woke up, I swore I would let her live her life in safety. That I would let her be happy. That my world was too dark."

"Then Robin and Patrick got married here. I came to see her that day. I don't dream, but that day, all I could think was if someone hadn't shot Michael. _That's your cousin, I know you haven't met, at least I don't think so._ Anyhow, it could have been us. I asked her to marry me again; I was on top of the world. Then I got the call. But Michael wasn't safe, and I had screwed up his life by bringing him into this world. I wasn't going to make the same mistake with Cameron and you. I wanted you safe."

Michael felt the pain, floating from his uncle and it hurt like hell. Sitting there, he was stunned to realize that his uncle had a son. A son he hadn't claimed because of Michael getting shot. While others had moved on with their lives after he got shot, Uncle Jason hadn't. Instead he had moved backwards.

Some of the pain he had been feeling receded knowing that. He sat there watching and listening to the man talking to his son, waiting for word about the woman he loved very deeply and Michael felt something change inside of himself. Wheeling out into the hall, he saw the large nurse looking harried.

"Mr. Corinthos people are look--"

"I'm sorry, Nurse Johnson." He replied stunning her. "I went to see Uncle Jason, but got stuck in the walkway to the chapel, it won't happen again." With that he wheeled himself into his room, ignoring his parents as he asked for help getting back into bed.

Pretending to fall sleep, Michael plotted revenge at the same time as vowing to find a way to help his uncle and the family he had lost.

Robin finished wrapping the small incision; grateful she hadn't had to cut Elizabeth's hair.

Then found herself shaking her head knowing vanity would be Elizabeth's last worry.

Walking out into hall, she snuck into the chapel to tell Jason before going to give everyone the good news while a stunned Audrey Hardy sat there looking like she was ready to have a heart attack.

"She is going to be unconscious for a while but she will be fine. Thank god she was wearing her seatbelt. Have you heard anything about Cameron?"

"They took care of the bleeders for now, but are still worried about the spine and head."

Said Monica as Sonny and Carly returned. "Did you find Michael?"

"He is in his room, asleep. Momma said Elizabeth should be fine." She stating it like a question.

"Yes, I heard Lucky is in bad shape though." Said Robin. Leo Julian was doing his best, but Lucky had gone through the window, she wasn't certain he was going to want to live when he learned what was waiting for him.

"What about Sam?" Asked Sonny.

"Broken ribs, that is all, she will live." Said Alexis, only mentioning the worst injury. Nik was currently giving blood to help her, in spite of not wanting to. He had been sickened to learn what Lucky and her had been saying while being brought in.

Not for long thought Jason as he carried a sleeping Jake out to where everyone is waiting.

Audrey looked up and saw the look on his face and wanted to protest his being there, but looking around knew that she would look like a fool.

Moving so that Jason could sit down, Jax offered to take Jake for a few minutes. Seeing the man shaking his head no, the blond saw the little boy waking up. Seeing the confusion in the little boys blue eyes, he looked up at the twin set right above him and got it.

Jake was Jason's son. He had had the courage to do what Sonny never would, walk away to protect his son. Jax found himself giving the man the respect he never would to Sonny.

"Jason, has Jake been checked out?" Asked Robin gently. Seeing the stunned expression, she led her friend off with the little boy and made sure he was okay.

"How is he?" He asked huskily feeling guilty for not having had him checked out.

"Fine, a little upset and from the looks of things confused. But he will be fine." She said as the boy reached out for Jason from the exam table. As his father picked him up, Jake pulled his t-shirt into his mouth and sucked on it. Seeing Jason's hands, Robin glared at the man and insisted he let her clean them up. Fifteen minutes later Robin went to get a hungry Jake some juice and something to eat.

Leo came out of the operating room just as Robin led Jason into Elizabeth's recovery room. The rest of the group shifted to watching Luke as Leo explained, "He is in a coma, we weren't able to repair his legs though. Too much damage was done."

"What about his arm?" Asked Nik joining them.

"42 stitches, but he will have use of it again." Explained the doctor as he walked away. The blood tests had shown enough oxycodone in the body that Spencer more than likely hadn't felt anything while destroying lives that evening.

Alexis saw a nurse approaching. "Miss Davis, your daughter is waking up."

Seeing the look on Luke's face, Sonny drew him off before he followed Alexis. "Don't do it man."

"She is the reason for part of this. My son started it but she has been egging this on for months." He said furiously. Seeing Spinelli and Maxie Jones approaching, he said "Tell that little creep to get the blond tart out of here."

Sonny kept calm, he walked over and suggested that Spinelli head down to the office. "But Stone Cold--"

"Jason is busy right now. You would only be a distraction."

"I know that the goddess is hurt, it is--" Mac tried to pull Sonny off of Spinelli when the man had the computer hacker up against the wall and choking him. "Corinthos stop, Jax, help me." He said as they along with Dr. Julian and an orderly pried the Cuban off of kid.

"Maxie, get him out of here. Better yet don't. I get the feeling he has something to do with this mess. Officer Hastings, please place this man in a cell under a material witness order."

Harper entered Sam McCall's hospital room, Mac had intended to read her; her rights, but he was going to take care of it instead. Approaching the newly awakened woman, he said

"Sam McCall you are under arrest for three counts of attempted vehicular homicide, three counts of conspiracy to commit murder. You had better hope to god that Cameron Webber lives, or I will personally be there when they give you that lethal injection."

Slapping the handcuffs on each wrist and the extras to the railing he told the officer outside that no one was allowed into that room. "Do you understand me?"

Claudia thanked Johnny for the ride as they walked into the hospital, seeing Michael asleep and no one around, she thanked her lucky stars until she happened to hear two nurses talking about Sonny beating up Jason Morgan's computer geek.

Johnny was on his way out when he saw Lulu crying. Stopping, he asked if there was anything he could do.

"No, my brother almost killed Elizabeth and her boys tonight. He and Sam McCall rammed them with his car. Cameron might not make it. They are doing a blood drive even as we speak." Seeing the pain in her eyes, he hugged her as he recalled seeing her with the beautiful young mother and her boys.

"Lulu, what blood type?" He asked.

Hearing her answer, he went to see what he could do. Grabbing Claudia who was watching the tableau down the hall, he dragged her with him. Seeing the scary head nurse, he approached and said "Can you give blood if you are pregnant?"

"What?" Asked both of them. Claudia looked at him like he was insane, while Epiphany looked at him and said "For the Webber boy?"

"Yes." He answered.

"No." she replied looking at Claudia.

Johnny said "Then I guess I am your only donor."

"What the heck are you doing Johnny?" Why would you help some random kid?" She asked.

"Because his father tried to kill him tonight. Any other questions?" He asked. Claudia was stunned and listened as he explained what he knew.

When she heard that the boy might die, she walked to the corner and sat down watching but not really seeing the television as they talked about what had happened. When she heard the two gossiping women coming her way, she felt sick at the guilt when she realized they would need many, many more donors to save the little boy.

Knowing what she had to do, she reached the doctor she was blackmailing and had her draw the blood. "Remember, you forgot to ask the patient's name."

Kelly walked into the testing center and said "Another pint to test."

"Patient name?"

"I will find out. Just cross check then get it to Elizabeth's son." She told Rebecca who hurried to do so.

Jason watched as Jake fell asleep again this time on the cot that Monica had arranged.

Brushing her hair back, Jason talked to Elizabeth, telling her all he could recall from his Italian guidebook. As the tears ran down his face, he alternated between that and begging her to wake up.

Jax had slipped out to take care of some things, returning he went to check on Michael.

Dropping off the books when he saw his stepson was asleep, he went to find Morgan.

Michael sat up and reached out to grab the bag. Opening it up, he saw the books on surfing, astronauts and a few other things he had expressed an interest in over the years, he felt anger at the Aussie for trying to be nice to him. Lying back on the pillows, he tried to figure out why it bothered him so much.

Jason heard a soft knock on the door, seeing Carly's husband holding out a bag, he asked "What is this?"

"Clothes, I will sit with Elizabeth and Jake. I would suggest you use that bathroom before she wakes up and sees all the blood on you. Epiphany said they got two more blood donations."

"Mom said that Edward and Luke are working together to get more." He said flatly. "Jax, thank you for this."

"She has been a good friend to me. I wish I could say I didn't see this coming but Spencer has always had a few screws loose when it came to her."

Jason showered quickly, not wanting to abandon Elizabeth and their sons. Walking Jax out past the police guard standing there, he got Sonny's attention as he was arguing with Epiphany about something. As he approached he heard them saying that with his drug regimen he couldn't help Cameron.

Jason reluctantly handed Jake off to Nadine the perky blond not so perky as she explained that she was going to take him and the guard following them to the peds ward to get some food.

Finding out that Monica was in the operating room, he approached the theater but couldn't bring himself to walk and watch.

"Jason, go back and stay with Elizabeth." Said Audrey. "She is going to need you when she awakens with questions. Let me be here, it is about all I can do for either of them."

"I walked away so that something like this would never happen." He admitted. "I have to do this."

"No you don't. For my younger grandson's sake, don't look down there, whatever you do.

If this doesn't-- if this surgery doesn't work, remember that little boy like he was." She said starting to fall apart. Jason awkwardly hugged her, as they drew strength from one another.

Returning to the room, he saw that someone was standing at the foot of Elizabeth's bed. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he almost attacked Ric Lansing. "What the hell do you want?"

"I donated blood; I just wanted to see her. You know I will always love her." He said. When he reached out to touch Elizabeth Jason almost ripped his hand off. "Cameron, he is a good kid, I never understood Spencer not appreciating him."

Wanting to make remarks, Jason found he couldn't. He could see the genuine pain in Lansing's eyes and found that for once he and the man got one another. When Ric turned to leave, he said "I'm leaving town, the tests proved I'm not the father of Claudia's kid.

But Morgan, don't turn your back on her. Don't let her harm Elizabeth's sons the way she did Michael or I will be back."

Jason called out to Ric. "Lansing."

Turning Ric waited for the insults but was pleasantly surprised. "You were right all those years ago. I did love Elizabeth. I just wanted better than me for her."

"I know, trust me that is one thing I do know." With that he walked away for the last time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

One Dark and Stormy night... Chapter 2 Rated PG

Luke stood at the foot of his son's bed and took the paperwork. "Are you sure?" Asked Nik from where he was holding Lulu.

"Dad, if Michael..."

Tracy saw the look on his face; she had been unable to talk him out of it. She had tried to get a hold of Laura but the blond was already on the jet coming to town.

"This is just putting him out of his misery, you both heard the doctor." He said to Lucky's siblings as he signed them.

Mac was outside taking a breather when he saw the taxi pulling up with Laura Spencer inside. "Mac, has he woken up?"

Taking her inside, he was shocked to realize she had been asking about Cameron not Lucky. "They are still operating. It's been fourteen hours now."

Calling to the station, he found out that Spinelli had been taken back to GH. "Boss, Corinthos crushed his windpipe, should we arrest him."

"Why?" He asked. "The only reason it was him, was he had the quickest reflexes." Mac was numb by now. He had been up almost twenty-four hours, between calls from the Mayor, the press and even the governor; he had nothing left to act as a filter between his mouth and brain.

Laura approached Audrey and asked about Cameron. "Is there anything I can do?"

Audrey wanted to blame the woman, but the simple fact was Lucky was responsible for Lucky. "No, we are waiting on the Red Cross to find more blood."

Laura looked down as Patrick and Monica along with Robin fought to keep the little boy alive. With tears in her eyes she walked to her son's room and hugging a wan Lulu, said "Did you sign them?"

"It's done. I am glad that for once we are in agreement." He said looking into her pained eyes.

"He is my son, we know there is no hope, so we have to be the ones to take care of him." She said. Slowly, she reached out and kissing Lucky goodbye, she walked from the room and saw Holly Sutton. Walking over she slapped the woman and said "Tell Luke the truth, now."

"What?" Asked the silver haired man as his possibly illegitimate son came into the room.

"Luke, there is no way that Robert is this kids' father. I did some checking when I first heard about Ethan. You are his father and this is one more stake through our past. Lulu, do you want to come to Paris with me?" She offered.

Crushed to realize that some part of her was hoping that Ethan wasn't related, she looked back inside Lucky's room and saw that the machines were off and no one was sitting with Lucky. Then she said "After we find out that Elizabeth and Cameron are okay."

Jason was holding onto Elizabeth's hand when she squeezed his tightly. "Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

AS the machines went haywire, Jason was pushed out of the way. Leo came into the room and saw that Robin's patient was waking up. Telling her he would be right back, he saw she was trying to speak. Leaning closer, he went out to call Robin then explained to Jason that Elizabeth had asked him to give the mobster a message.

"What?" He asked.

Leo looked uncomfortable but said "She said for you to leave and go back to your penthouse with your baby endangering whore and the rest of your chosen family."

Jason felt his body go numb, but knew that something had to be wrong. Some thing was mixed up here.

Elizabeth KNEW that no matter what, he LOVED her.

Maxie had been hiding down the hall, slipped into the room while the guard was distracted. "Spinelli, how are you?"

Seeing him nodding and mimicking writing, she realized that Sonny had really damaged his windpipe. "Poor Spinelli here let me get your laptop." She said lifting his message bag.

Sonny looked at the tape again, and wished he had killed the little freak when he realized what had happened. Thanking Max, he said "I want that kid brought to me as soon as the police are done with him. Do you understand?"

Max nodded then said "I have Milo on Michael, Kurt on Elizabeth's door and Cody is looking into something for Jason."

Sonny barely heard him as his eyes stayed riveted on Elizabeth leaving the lobby with her boys while even he could read the geeks lips. Seeing his 'wife' approaching, he said "Tell your brother thank you for his help."

Sonny had heard Epiphany telling Audrey what the younger mobster had said and knew that somehow it had helped the elderly woman accept what Lucky had done and that Jason was the one who wanted to protect his family.

"How is the kid?" She asked. She had dealt with Ric, Michael didn't seem to recall her visits and Sonny believed she was pregnant. Even Morgan was busy with this latest drama. Her secret was safe.

Not believing she cared, Carly replied. "He has been in surgery for almost 15 hours, so what do you think?"

Olivia hung up the phone and thought about the lovely young nurse and her son. Calling

Dante she learned he was nearby with his friends. Instead of being angry, she arranged for him to come to town and donate blood. Even after they were finished operating, the boy was going to need blood and her son had his Sonny's blood type.

Carly was going to go and sleep like Jax had suggested, but first she wanted to see her mother. Lucky was holding on in spite of the machines being turned off. Nik and Lulu were sitting with him. Mainly out of obligation, but they were there in part to have him wake up and say he was sorry.

"Momma, what are you doing?" She asked when Jax and her found the woman.

"Finding blood for Cameron. I remember when Dr. Hardy was alive; he had a list of donors, people with rare blood types like himself and his family. I remember we used it when Sonny was shot a few years ago. I was hoping it was still around in some file that we hadn't lost do to the fire." She admitted sounding exhausted.

"How bad is it Bobbie?" Asked the Australian.

"Under normal circumstances, with this type of surgery you go through, eight pints of blood, but with his additional injuries, which they can't treat until after dealing with the glass..." her expression told the story.

"Why not use Sonny's blood?" Asked Carly.

As she explained what was going on, Jax called in a few favors, hoping to find someway to help. "I know that her parents and her are estranged, but what about her father?"

"No, Jeff can't donate blood." Explained Bobbie showing them the papers. "Nik's blood is close and they let him donate another pint, but it is still a drop in the bucket. John Zachara, heck, they gave his father extra phone privileges to donate. Alexis took care of that."

"Momma, you need some sleep." Said Carly.

"I will rest as soon as that little boy is out of surgery." She told Carly.

"What about stem cells, they produce blood right?"

"Yes, with some help." Bobbie told Carly.

"Morgan, he has Sonny's blood type. I had his cord saved at Dr. Meadow's suggestion."

"Let me find out if it can help. Thank you Carly." She said.

Carly had gone to the surgical theater and seen that little boy. Elizabeth had been there for Michael, Jason loved her and she was Jake's mother. There was no way she couldn't help especially after seeing what she had.

"You are doing a good thing, Carly." Said Jax as he held her.

"I hope so, her little boy is attached to all these machines, and you can barely see him under all those hands taking care of him." She said then cursed the pregnancy hormones that in her mind were making her cry.

Walking away from his sister, Johnny saw Jason Morgan. The man looked like hell. Seeing Sonny approaching he eavesdropped and knew that Spinelli was a dead man from the look on Morgan's face.

Knowing he should walk away, he waited until Maxie had left then went in. "The man of the hour, great job, there Spinelli." He said clapping. "You are you big mouth and fantasies are why a little boy is more than likely dying on an operating room table."

Seeing the kid was trying to talk, he said "Let me guess your windpipe is going to be fine. You are already getting your voice back. Too bad that Elizabeth Webber's son is dying because of you."

"JOHNNY, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM SPINELLI!" Shouted an entering Maxie as Lulu followed.

"Yes, hey Lulu, your pal here is why Elizabeth was out on the roads instead of safe with Morgan."

"What?" Asked the blond.

"Yup, I just overheard Jason talking to Sonny. Turns out your pal here is why Elizabeth didn't come to Morgan to protect her from your brother."

"Enough." Said an entering Jason who didn't even bother to look at Spinelli. "Lulu, Elizabeth woke up. Could you please let your father know? Johnny, this is between Mr. Spinelli and myself. Take Maxie and please leave."

"I am not going anyplace." Said the stubborn blond. Johnny rolled his eyes and picked her up, tossing her out and standing in front of the door. "Go away, before he decides to add you to his list."

"Like I am scared of Jason Morgan." She scoffed.

"You should be." Replied Johnny. Crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorsill blocking anyone from entering.

Jason picked up chair and smashed it into the wall. "I have the guards packing your things. Mac Scorpio is arranging for a job with the WSB for you even as we speak. As soon as you are out of that bed, I want you out of this town."

Jason found it hard to strangle the kid, but knew he bore some of the blame himself, he should have NEVER let the kid into his life.

"Stone Cold, what is happening?" Spinelli was stunned at the violence and anger in his mentor's face.

Jason grabbed the laptop and showed him the tape from the lobby. "Do you recall this?"

Spinelli saw himself walking across the lobby the previous afternoon talking to someone on the phone.

"That was yesterday."

"Mac Scorpio's people enhanced the audio." He asked coldly.

_"Yes, they are back together, I just saw them. Sam and he were making out on the couch when I arrived. With her good news from Kelly Lee hopefully there will be little stone colds running around soon. Isn't that great?"_

Spinelli didn't understand why his master was so angry with him. He had wanted the best for his friends.

"Sam and I were not making out; I wasn't even on the same floor as her. Once again, your imagination created something that didn't happen. YOU just don't seem to get it. I don't WANT Sam, I didn't want Sasha, I didn't want Claudia. But thanks to you, I almost lost what I want most in this world, what I value above everything."

"B-but, I.." He stuttered.

Jason looked at him and said shut up.

"As for having kids with Sam, she is the reason I can't be around Jake and Cameron, the reason that E-eli-Elizabeth and I aren't together." Spinelli knew that Stone Cold was upset, but he still didn't get why. "Spinelli your fantasies, delusions, they have cost me too much this time."

"Sto-" he started to call him back, but Jason said "My name is Jason. Can you remember that, call me anything else, and you will not live to make it out of this hospital."

With that he hit play and walked away as Spinelli saw the rest of tape as the threesome left. The defeated expression on Elizabeth Webber's face told the story.

Johnny slipped into the room and locked the door ignoring Maxie's threats. "You know, I kind of thought you cared for people, that you got that there is good in the world. I overheard Morgan talking, I know that this Sam hurt those kids long before last night. Why would you of all people let someone like that in your life? You aren't me, you weren't born into this world. But you insist on being a part of it anyhow."

"You know, my dad wanted to destroy Morgan, well congratulations, I think that you just did the job for him." He said leaving. "Great job. You had better hope that little boy lives, otherwise I hope it stays on your conscious for a good long while."

Maxie found herself falling into the room when Johnny left. Seeing the look on Spinelli's face, she hugged her friend and said "Don't worry, he is just a little mad right now, why I don't understand. I mean it was Lucky who hit the car, and Elizabeth was stupid to be driving out those roads, I mean what kind of woman takes her kids out on a night like..."

"STOP, just Stop." Begged Spinelli as the tears flew down his face. "This was all my fault. Stone Cold is right to exile me to the deepest bowels of hell, you don't get it. I screwed up. I did this, it was my fault."

"Spinelli, stop saying that. Remember when I blamed myself for Georgie's death, you made me see it wasn't. I am going to do the same for you, I promise."

Spinelli hit play and stopped the picture when he saw Elizabeth Webber's face, and knew. "No, I betrayed Stone Cold. I broke the code of honor. I let my wants send someone I should have been protecting out into the cold cruel night unprotected because I wanted the goddess and my master together. I did this."

"Yes, you did." Said Luke as he entered. Lulu had just told him what they had all learned. "I sent Elizabeth to Jason, forgetting the selfish people that surrounded him."

"You're a good one to talk about being selfish." Muttered Maxie.

"What was that, missy?" Asked Luke. "I suggest you shut up, before someone remembers your part in this little mess."

"My part." She said stunned.

"We can start with your whoring around and giving my son the drugs in exchange for sex, the fake pregnancy, or even your little friendship with Sam McCall, see, I know things." He growled at the blond wishing he had gone to Morgan instead of being so worried about Ethan and Helena possible return.

"I don't think you have any room to talk." She smarted off to him.

"I have some contacts, not many, but I keep in contract with various Russians as a way to keep an eye on the cold bat, Helena. I know that Jake was kidnapped because Sam and my idiot son were running an illegal investigation. It had nothing to do with Jason being Jake's father. I also know you were egging Sam on, encouraging her to chase after Jason."

"**WHAT**?" Carly screeched, she had come down the hall looking for Jason, but had heard what had been said instead.

When Maxie started running her mouth about Elizabeth not deserving Jason or Lucky. That she shouldn't be allowed to be a mother when someone like Sam couldn't. Carly slapped her across the face and said

"Shut the heck up." She told the younger blond when she started to bitch about Elizabeth.

"You of all people have no room to talk. So why don't you go do what you do best, just go stir up trouble someplace else?" Snarked Maxie back.

"And you should have had the courtesy to apologize to Elizabeth, not blame her for your chasing after her husband." Looking at Maxie and Spinelli with scorn, she said "Sam was a lowlife con artist who came to town and slept with both Jax and Sonny the same night. Not even you are that big of a tramp, Maxie. She got lucky, if anyone shouldn't be parent it was Sam McCall."

Elizabeth woke up again and got the feeling that something was wrong. Seeing her grams sitting there with tears on her face, Elizabeth said "Where are my boys? Where are Jake and Cameron?"

"First, we need to talk. I can't even believe I am here about to say this, but what did you do to Jason?" She asked wearily.

"What are you talking about?" She said trying to recall seeing Jason since going to his penthouse.

"That young man hasn't left your side, until you had him tossed out of here. I left him watching over Cameron since I didn't want him back in here until we talked." She said wearily. "You were deliberately cruel to him."

"Cameron is with Jason? Where is Jake?" She asked still feeling sick to her stomach and not wanting to discuss Jason with her grams, at least not yet.

"He is in daycare. Elizabeth, Cam is in bad shape." She told her granddaughter about the surgery and what was going on.

Seeing her struggling to stand, Audrey stopped fighting her long enough to get a wheel chair. "I will be right back, please just wait for me."

Elizabeth nodded then as soon as she was gone, she wheeled out into the hallway and straight into another wheelchair. "Sorry." She said without looking up.

"Elizabeth?" She heard. Looking up she saw Michael. "Are you going to see Uncle Jason and Cameron?"

"Yes, excuse me." She said as she started to wheel to the operating room. Seeing Jason standing there, Elizabeth stopped stunned. She hadn't believed her grams but seeing was believing. The man in front of her looked like hell.

"Michael, go away." Jason said when he heard the sound of the wheelchair.

"I am not alone." Replied the teenager from behind Elizabeth.

"I can't... not right... now... if I move... I won't. I just won't." He said his voice breaking. Not sure what he was saying at first, Michael felt shame that he would think anyone would want him to leave Cameron.

Elizabeth knew that no matter what, Jason would never walk away from an injured child something she was intensely grateful for. At least Sam wasn't here with her crocodile tears and fake sympathy, thought Elizabeth. "I want to see my son. Would you please help me stand?"

Jason turned as quickly as he could, seeing Elizabeth, he took a deep breath and asked "Are you sure?"

"I need to see him, Jason." She all but begged. Jason helped her stand, as she watched while a weary Patrick closed her son's open head wound.

Michael rolled out of the room and saw the janitor. As soon as the man left, he grabbed the mop and stuck it into the doorway, jamming it so that Elizabeth and his uncle were trapped. Praying that Elizabeth wouldn't relapse; he started to roll away.

"Nice try, Mr. Corinthos, but they can carry her out of there through the operating room, after the surgery ends." Said Epiphany.

"They need to talk." He said simply. He had heard a lot while pretending to sleep. Jax and his mother had discussed the whole thing and he couldn't help thinking that if anyone deserved happiness Elizabeth and his uncle Jason did.

"I won't tell on you, I happen to agree, but next time, just use the lock, it is a lot easier."

She said wheeling him back to his room.

Seeing his parents there, he sighed then said "I made a decision, I am going to stay with the Quartermaine's. At least temporarily. Mom, I love you, and I know that I have been acting like a prick, but frankly, you were never a very good mother. Only since you married Jax have you even made an attempt to be a parent."

Carly flushed at Claudia hearing her son talking to her like that. "Jax, please back me up on this. As for you dad, frankly, you were even worse than Mom was. I love you both, but I don't want to live with either of you. Uncle Jason would be my first choice, but he has his hands full right now with his own family."

"But the Quart--" both Sonny and Carly started to talk but Michael interrupted them.

"--will try to manipulate me." He finished for them. "But that is what Dad's new wife has been trying. I don't know why, but you have. So I am going to do what I need. Lulu won't be there, but that is fine. I need space, and none of you will give it to me."

Jason and Elizabeth didn't say a word as they watched while Monica finished sewing up their little boy. When Elizabeth saw Regina wheeling her son into a recovery room, she said "Thank you, but I want to go to Cameron right now."

She just wanted Cameron, but when they tried to leave, they found the door jammed. "It will be a few minutes, please listen to me while they take care of things, please." He begged.

Wondering if he was about to tell her that he was back with Sam, Elizabeth was stunned when she heard what he had to say about his evening. Hearing a knock on the door, and someone calling Jason turned on his phone.

When it rang, he listened as Patrick gave Elizabeth the good news. "He is going to be a very sick little boy for a couple of months, but he will be just fine." Not adding that it was thanks to Carly. Elizabeth had a lot on her plate and didn't need that burden right then.

Waiting until his family had left arguing, Michael rolled back to the doorway, "Piph, well?"

"Call me that again, you are going to be in that chair a lot longer, do we understand each other young man?" She said seeing something new in the young teenager.

Seeing him nod, she looked around and noticing their audience coming closer, winked then announced, "Certainly, Mr. Corinthos, I will be glad to take you for a roll around the courtyard."

Johnny followed wondering what was up with that odd twosome and followed them into a messy operating room as two nurses were shushing them as they listened to the couple above.

Jason was grateful as they explained that a mop had fallen across the door handle and that they would get them out of there, promptly. Mentally thanking whoever had stuck them together, he asked for her to listen to him.

Sitting down, she said "I don't know what there is to say, Jason. Do I believe you about Sam and Spinelli, yes I do." She just didn't care right now.

Jason didn't get it, why was she being so standoffish, he thought about it, had he missed telling her anything, or had she decided she didn't love him anymore. "Elizabeth, what do you want?"

Smiling slightly sadly, Elizabeth said "I thought we discussed this a thousand times before. I want a chance for a life together, but I don't think I can handle your push and pull anymore, Jason. So I think that the more important question is what do you want?"

Michael listened the two nurses whispered to each other that their co-worker was blowing this.

"I want you, the boys and a life together. Do I worry about the danger, what do you think?" He snapped then felt guilty.

"Well so do I, but every time, I turn you are pushing me away or hanging out with the bitch who ..."

"I know; she just kept popping up with excuses about Spinelli and she was just there. I didn't think about how it would make you feel, but how do you think I felt every time I saw you hugging that loser Lucky Spencer."

Elizabeth took a deep breath to relive the pressure building up then said "Okay; how about we both agree we screwed up, but one last question. Why is it okay for you to be around every other single fricken person in this town, but yet unsafe for us to be near you?"

Jason flushed. "I overreacted, yes I get that, but at the time, I just saw our son almost die in a building because some bastard wanted to hurt me."

"Well so did I, but I was sick of always being the one chasing you, Jason."

"Chasing, CHASING Me?" He said getting louder. "When have you ever chased after me, just once I wish you would have?"

Elizabeth found herself wanting to laugh at his anger, then saw he was serious. "Jason Morgan, you are the laziest man I have ever met. What you only want the woman to chase after you, who do you think you are?"

Jason started to argue, then looked down at the bandage on her head and his hands and said "The man who has been desperately in love with you for almost ten years now. The man who gave you his heart in a small studio, who never wants it back. The man, who has screwed up so many times, but still wants more chances. So how about we just declare a truce and go and check on our son."

Grasping the hand held out to her, Elizabeth said fine but when I am healthy we are so getting back to this conversation.

Hearing the door opening, Elizabeth grimaced as she was placed back in to the wheelchair as they went to check on Cameron. Arriving at his room, they heard Edward bellowing at someone about making sure his great grandson was comfortable.

Jason grimaced and asked "Are you sure you want to get married, we will be dealing with that the rest of our lives."

"I don't recall getting asked." She said with a smile as she rolled into the room and stopping behind Edward said "Mr. Quartermaine, let my son sleep, I will call my grandmother and let her deal with you."

Jason laughed at the fish out of water expression on Edward's face. "I was just..."

"He needs sleep." She insisted firmly. "And as far as more comfortable sheets, unless they have trains on them when he wakes up, he won't care. Now I would like some time alone with my son."

"Our son." Jason said firmly.

"Our son. Mr. Quartermaine, I am not banning you permanently, but for now, we need to be with our sons."

As he left, Edward smiled as Jason moved closer to Elizabeth. "I know that look; whatever you are thinking up, stop it right now. Edward." Said an approaching Monica who looked exhausted.

"You need some sleep; we have a lot to do as soon as you wake up. We have Michael moving in for a while. Elizabeth and Jason are going to need help with those boys." He said steering out of the hospital while rubbing his hands together.

When Jason saw Elizabeth was asleep, he went to ask Epiphany if they could place another bed in Cameron's room just as Robin came down the hall with Jake. The blond reached for Jason, burying his head in his shoulder. "I think your mom needs to see you more than she needs sleep."

Turning he thanked Robin, who just smiled and said "You are welcome. I am off to get some sleep."

"I meant for more than Jake did, I meant for..."

"I know, but she is my friend, as much as she is the woman you love." She said simply as she walked to the doors.

When Elizabeth woke she found Jason's strong arms around her and Jake sleeping on top of her. Kissing her son, she looked over at his big brother. She saw that there was shadow in the room and moved towards it. "Michael what time is it and what are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"I think I have gotten enough sleep over the last year." He joked. "I just wanted to meet him. You know they are saying he is a hero, that he got Jake out of the car."

Elizabeth was sad, she was aware of that, but she wished it hadn't been necessary.

"He is a really good big brother." She said with a smile. When she went to sit down, still a little shaky, Michael asked. "Do you remember when I was little and you painted with me?"

"Yes, when your mother was missing." She said not realizing that Carly was outside looking for her son.

"I knew you would be a really good mom even then. I wanted you to wait for me to grow up so that I could marry you." He admitted as outside Carly covered her chuckle.

"Uh, I honestly don't know what to say." She replied stunned.

"I mean, I love my mom, even now when I am mad at her. But you were just there, you waited until I wanted to talk, you answered my questions honestly, but then you left and you always seemed mad at my mom and dad. I thought you hated me. So I stopped asking Grandma Bobbie for you."

Reaching over, Elizabeth kissed his check and smiled when he blushed.

Jason had woken up but kept quiet; this was the first fairly normal moment he had seen from Michael since he woke up.

"When I grew up, I got that something happened, more than likely, my mom's fault." He said dryly as Carly wanted to protest.

"Michael, your mom and I don't really get along, but the one thing we have in common is we both love our children. Parents aren't perfect; for the most part we are just bigger versions of kids with our own insecurities and fears."

Hearing the sound of rustling again, Elizabeth moved over to Cameron as she felt him moving a little more. "Cam, can you hear mommy?"

Hearing his moaning through the ventilator, Elizabeth tried to calm him down while trying to calm herself. Seeing Jason getting up, she asked him to get a doctor.

Mikey moved closer to Jake so that he was out of the way when Dr. Drake rushed into the room. Elizabeth knew that his waking up this early was good news. "Cameron, can you feel my hand?" He asked.

Then testing his reflexes, Patrick looked up and thanked whoever was there to listen as the little boy giggled at having his feet tickled. "Cam, we need to keep you on this mask for a couple more days. So be good for you mommy, okay?" He asked.

Walking over to Elizabeth, he hugged her saying "I will want to run some tests when he is up to it, but this is good news, Elizabeth."

Jason returned to Cam's bedside and gratefully took the proffered hand that the curly haired boy offered. Michael started to leave when Patrick Drake returned to the room. "Mr. Corinthos, what are you doing out of bed. You should be glad I was too tired to realize you were in here before this."

Mike rolled his eyes at Elizabeth as he said that he was glad Cam was going to be okay before following the still complaining doctor.

As they talked to their little boy, Elizabeth realized he was aware that it was Lucky who hit them with his car. Closing her eyes, she wished she could take back ever giving him a chance at being in her little boys' lives.

Jason knew that he had to help deal with this, so he said "Lucky was sick, but he won't be bothering you any more. I promise."

Seeing Cam's eyes staring at Jason with trust as he repeated behind the mask. "Promise."

Leaning, in Jason said "I do, I promise."

When he had fallen back into a natural sleep, Elizabeth felt the tears flowing down her face at the pain her little boy was in because of her poor choices. "You promised to let the past go." She was gently reminded.

"Ours, but the damage I allowed him to do to my little boy, I will never ever forgive myself for that." She said harshly. Jason pulled her into his arms, seeing shadow; he looked up and saw a masked Carly.

"May I come in." she asked awkwardly. Seeing Elizabeth nod, she said "Thank you, for whatever you said to Michael earlier, Jason. It seems to have gotten through to him."

"I haven't talked to him since he yelled at you yesterday." He told her. "This is the first I have seen of him."

Stunned, the blond said "Oh, I thought he said he saw you in the chapel with Jake earlier."

"No, is there anything else."

"There is food waiting for the two of you at the hub. I am going to sit with Cam while you eat." She insisted.

"Carly, thank you but--"

"No buts, you had brain surgery and Robin operated. Trust me you need to keep your strength up." She said.

Jason knew that she would not leave the boys, so he suggested they eat in the room only for Epiphany to nix that idea. "How about I borrow Monica's office, we can take turns?"

Nodding, Carly saw the warning in Jason's eyes and just sighed. Once he was gone, she said "I owe you an apology, I have for a while."

"Carly not now." She said not able to deal with the blond.

"Yes, now. I called your son's bastards, I'm more sorry than I can ever tell you." She said. "When I saw them bringing you in, knowing that Cameron was alone in that room while they worked on him. All I could think was that Michael, he had you, and he had Robin. He had people that cared for him." She said wiping the tears.

"This should have never happened. And I am part of the reason it did. Maybe not today, but I pushed Sam at Jason a long time ago, out of fear of his feelings for you. I saw the two of you talking, it scared me."

"Why?" She asked simply too tired to ignore her.

"I honestly don't know. But you have always been some sort of threat to me, but when I saw you yesterday, I realized that I was still fighting an old battle. And it wasn't even over Jason." She said laughing slightly.

Seeing Elizabeth turning and stare, she sighed then said "The night I slept with Sonny, the night Jason got shot. I went to him to ask about you. The things he said that night, they have stuck in my soul, for so long. Then Lorenzo liked you, Jax liked you. Everyone in my life seemed to like you better than me, including my own mother. I am sorry. I know it is a little late and you more than likely don't want to hear it, but I am sorry."

Elizabeth looked at her son, hooked up to machines and said "Carly, while I can accept your apology for what you said and have done to me, what you said about my boys, that I will never be able to deal with."

"I get that." She said swallowing the lump in her throat. "He will be fine, you know. He is a lot like you."

Sam lay in her bed wondering why Spinelli at least hadn't come to visit her. Then seeing Alexis standing in the doorway, looking aloof, she said "What is going on, why did they arrest me?"

"That is a new one, playing dumb. No wait you pulled that card before." She said looking at her daughter. "Get an attorney, Sam. A good one."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Listening to Alexis as she told her all that had happened, Sam said "You must be wrong. The last thing I remember is finding Jason with my necklace. I went to tell him the good news, that we can have children together."

Scoffing, Alexis said "Why on earth would he even want to have a kid with you?"

"To replace our daughter." She stated confused.

"Then shouldn't you be having the kid with Sonny, because he was her father, not Jason? Something you tend to conveniently forget. Jason is with his family, Elizabeth and their sons."

"They are not his sons!" Shrieked Sam.

"Jason is Jake's biological father. I know the truth Sam. I know that he loves Cameron like he was his own. Jason walked away to protect them, he wasn't going to turn around and have a family with you, no matter what you seem to think."

"He came back to me, he loves me. ME! Not her, he left her for me!"

"No, he didn't." Said Sonny from the door. "Sam, Jason didn't break up with Elizabeth for you, he broke up with her to protect her and their sons. He was killing himself by doing it, but you were a pest who kept hanging around. He put you to work to keep you busy, so that you didn't go off half-cocked and screw things up."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." She snarled at the man.

"I have known Jason for all of his life as a Morgan. And there are three things I am certain of. One, that Jason loves children. Two, that he will be there to make things right, because some part of him knows no other way. And three, I know that a very large portion of Jason's heart was given a lovely young woman who was always there when he needs her. Elizabeth Webber. He walked away, thinking she couldn't handle his life, but in truth, it was that he couldn't handle his life affecting her."

"Right, Elizabeth Webber, gun packing, ride or die chick." She sneered.

"See that it what you don't get. What Jason needs, isn't another person who brings danger in his life, what he needs and wants, is softness and color and someone who can be there when the darkness gets to be too much. I am hoping that this time, he realizes that the darkness he fears is found everywhere."

Alexis saw the old Sonny for the first time in years. When the man walked away, she turned to her daughter and said "You might want to take what he said to heart, he was telling you the truth."

When Elizabeth went to eat, she could barely find a way to swallow the soup waiting for her. She was tired and just wanted to sleep, but when she slept she dreamt that both of her sons were dead. Hearing the sound of footsteps she turned to see Nik standing there with shaking hands.

"How are you?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"I have been better. How are you?" She asked intently.

"Same here. Lucky is still hanging in. Why I don't know." He said bleakly. Of all involved he was the only one related to both of the assailants. "I talked to the medic he asked if Jake was dead. I am so sorry, Elizabeth." He said his voice breaking.

Elizabeth waited until he left, then admitted to herself that she was glad Lucky was dying. She wanted to kill Sam and him herself.

Jason had returned to Cameron's room and saw Carly sitting with the little boy, as Jake slept on. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Her grandmother insisted on her going to eat. Dragged her off, I think it was more about her getting her away from me than anything else though."

"Bobbie told me, about the stem cells. Thank you Carly." He told his friend.

"You won't be thanking me in a few minutes." She said. Then confessed to all the things she had done to Elizabeth and why. As she watched, Jason had tensed and she had no idea that Jax had done so outside the room. Both wanted to blast the blond, but neither wanted to endanger her pregnancy.

"Carly, I think you need to leave. Please don't come back. Once again, thank you for your help. But honestly in light of all of what you just told, I think it is the least you could do." He said before escorting the blond out.

Elizabeth stood outside the room, watching as Laura and Lulu sat with Lucky. The officer outside let her in when Luke said she could be there if she wanted. "Laura, can I have a minute with him?"

Lulu didn't think it was a good idea, so rushing off, she found Jason and told him that Elizabeth had gone to visit Lucky. Not sure what was up, he asked her to stay with the boys until he returned. Arriving outside the room, the officer did refuse to allow him inside.

Elizabeth saw that Lucky was breathing on his own, shallow breathing but still alive none the less. Leaning in she said "I hope that you can hear me, Lucky. You are nothing but a child in man's clothing, a weak and pathetic person that needs someone to hold his hand through every single step in your life."

She saw that the machine showed his heart starting to race and she kept going hoping she was hurting him as bad as he had her sons. "You were incompetent at your job, a terrible father, and an every worse husband. I hope that you are in pain, the kind my little boy is in. Do you know why you can't feel you legs, its because they aren't there."

"I thank god you screwed this up, just like you do everything else in your life. Jake didn't have a scratch on him. Cameron protected his baby brother. My poor sweet son almost died because of you. But he will live, we will move on."

Jason saw that whatever she was saying was having an effect, the machine measuring Spencer's heart rate was starting to race when she seemed to lean in closer.

Elizabeth gave a cold smile and said "Jason and I are getting married, we are going to raise our sons as a family, hopefully in time we will a few more kids. While you will die with nothing. One last thing; when I leave here, I intend to take Jason to my hospital room, we are going to make love, hopefully repeatedly."

She smiled coldly, then leaned in and said "With Jason, I have never had to fake having an orgasm."

When she walked away, they could hear the racing of the machines, as Lucky's heartbeat seemed to pound out his anger. She left without looking back, not caring as Leo rushed into the room and calmed his patient.

When they were back in Cam's room, she told Jason that she had to see Lucky, had to see for herself that he was walking away from this.

"Why do that to yourself?" He asked shaking his head when he saw that she was trembling.

"I had to, for Cam. Jason, he saw him, he saw the man he thought of as his father drive a car into our vehicle and almost kill us. I had to face Lucky."

Jason pulled her back into his arms, wishing she would lie down, but Jason knew all that he could do was hold her and hope she finally got some sleep in his arms. Audrey had Jake for the night, so all he could do is hope Elizabeth fell asleep.

Just as she settled down, Sonny knocked on the door and took Jason aside. "Spencer died a few minutes ago."

"Good, I will be taking care of Sam, myself." He said darkly.

"That isn't a good idea. Find someone you trust, let them handle it. Then when things settle down, we need to talk."

"Sonny, I could care less about business." He growled.

"This isn't about business, really. Its about Sam, I sent someone to clean out her place."

"Who?" He asked.

"Milo and Max, with some help from Cody. He showed me what he was working on. A house, with a playground. Some part of you couldn't let go, could it?" He asked with sympathy in his eyes.

"He was supposed to be fixing things up, he flies under the radar, I wanted it for Elizabeth as a hideaway." He said with pain in his eyes. When Sonny asked about it. Jason explained what Elizabeth had thought.

"Did you tell her?" He asked stunned.

"Not yet. I will after this is all over." He said before exhaustedly crawling into bed with Elizabeth.

Sam was given the news about Lucky. The student nurse had given her, her personal belongings, saying that no one had came to the ER for them. Going through her bad, Sam gave a slow smile as she put that particular item back into her purse, then plotted and planned.

Elizabeth Webber was going to pay for ruining her life; no one got away with taking what belonged to her. It was too late for Jason, but Sam swore that before she was carted off, she would make sure that that skinny, overblown witch got what she had coming to her.

Wondering how many bullets she had in the gun, she smirked, all she was going to need was one.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

Kelly was sitting at her desk when Rebecca came to see her. "Dr. Lee, that sample you brought me, they couldn't use it for Michael. Did you find out the patient's name, you might want to inform her she is pregnant?"

"What?" Asked Kelly looking up stunned. Claudia had blackmailed her because the woman had insisted she wasn't pregnant. Claudia had pictures of her having sex with Jerry Jacks on the pier last year, and she didn't want them to become public knowledge.

"About four weeks." Replied the blond as she handed over the results before leaving.

Kelly shook her head thinking of all the trouble she had gone through to cover for this mob princess. Faking drawing blood, using a sample from a young woman who chose to abort her baby for Ric's people to test, and in the end, it hadn't been necessary.

Calling Claudia, she ordered her 'patient' in to see her after lunch today.

Jason had gotten a few hours sleep then spent most of the night talking to Cameron, reassuring him that someone was there by the sound of his voice and by holding onto his taped down hand. He found himself recalling all the times he had pushed Elizabeth away, worried about the danger. He couldn't help thinking about what Carly had told him, about her jealousy of Elizabeth and its cause, as well.

He had created that, unintentionally by being unaware of how bad Carly would push things. The stuff she had admitted made him wonder what she hadn't told him about. He knew Carly, she would only tell him half the stuff, it was her way. To think of the damage she had to have wrought onto his relationship with Elizabeth, still blew his mind, beyond what damage she had done to the boys.

Hearing Elizabeth moving around, he helped her move over so that she could sit with Cameron. "What time is it?"

"About eight-thirty." He replied. "Michael got caught in here again, this time by Epiphany."

Leaning her head into his shoulder she said "I know about your talk with Carly, are you okay?"

"I just wish you had told me about some of this, Elizabeth." He said upset at himself for not noticing it as well.

"Jason, Carly and I have been arguing for years, it was nothing new. Finding out the reason, that was a bit of a shock. I still don't get that. Why on earth would she think I would possibly be interested in Sonny? I mean Sonny, I think short of your grandfather or Luke Spencer he is the last man I would see in that light." She asked shaking her head in disbelief as the man standing outside talking to the guard found himself feeling a little undone at her remark.

Seeing the slight smirk on Max's face, Sonny growled as the guard tried not to laugh at his disbelief. "Shut up, Max."

"Didn't say a word boss." He said looking straight ahead while mentally planning on showing Diane Sonny's expression.

Sonny heard his name and turning he saw Dr. Drake coming down the hall with Robin.

"So, I hear the patient is doing well."

"Yes, actually, I hate to admit this, but thanks to Carly. We are only at the beginning of finding out the possibilities of what stem cells can do. So we think that since Cameron is doing so well is that there was something more than just a blood transfusion going on."

She said with a soft smile when she looked in and saw the couple with their little boy.

"Drake, I needed a copy of Michael's physical therapy appointments." He said. "He wants to stay with the Quartermaines, he thinks we are smothering him but I was hoping I could have a copy as well."

"Both Carly and you will receive one, as well as Monica. You do know that his first one was today, right?"

"Yes, he was up when I arrived in his room. I gather this morning's didn't go so well."

"We knew it wouldn't. He is the one who wouldn't listen, he thought he would start getting command over his legs today." Said Robin. "But will power is half the battle and from talking to him, I think he will be fine."

Johnny saw Maxie coming his way and ducked into the alley next to his garage. When the blond had passed, he realized he had locked himself out via the side door and had to go around to the front. Once there, he saw the very young girl standing there with a cigarette in hand and said "No smoking here, there are flammable liquids all around."

"Like I care." She sneered.

Taking the lit cigarette, he dropped it then put it out saying. "You are too young to be smoking, and let me assure you that cough shows you haven't done this much, so stop before you hurt yourself. Smoking can cause cancer."

"Oh please, my mother has never smoked a cigarette in her life and she got lung cancer, I know more about that than you do." She sneered as she walked over and pressed her body against him like she had seen Sam do to guys. "Since you won't let me deal with my oral fixation my usual way, how about another way.

"Little girl, acting like this is only going to get you in some really big trouble. Now back off." He said firmly. Wondering where that woman he hired to do his books was, he turned and said "Go home and wash off all that junk. Put on some decent clothes before someone mistakes you for a hooker."

"I'll have you know that these belong to my big sister." She said.

"Nice try, but from the way you talk, I know you don't belong down here. Why would your sister be wearing those things?"

Stamping her foot, Kristina said "Well if you aren't interested, then I will find someone who will be. It shouldn't be that hard in this neighborhood."

Seeing from the expression on her face that she was determined to get into trouble, Johnny thought maybe a wake up call was necessary. Grabbing her arm and roughly forcing her into the closet where he kept his overalls, Johnny locked it and placed a call.

Mac was talking to the Mayor as the man tried to explain why his secretary had taken a tumble out of a hotel room. When Matt Hunter had lost his patient on the operating room yesterday, no one had even noticed as the drama of Lucky and Sam almost killing Cameron Webber had been center stage, but now Mac was curious.

Hearing his phone, Mac took the call and rushed off, telling the Mayor that covering things up was what got most politicians caught. Seeing the man not even flinch, he left to go and deal with this latest drama. What was it with this town?

Carly and Jax left Kelly's office, the Aussie's face flushed after the very informative visit with Carly's gynecologist. His wife was trying not to laugh at how fiery red his face had gotten while Kelly had explained their options. "Jax, are you okay?" She said trying not to laugh. Seeing his expression, she got control and said "I love you and this baby, do you really think I would do anything that might endanger either?"

"I just read it..."

"I know, but you heard Kelly and face it that woman knows a lot about sex." She said.

Elizabeth watched as Patrick removed Cameron's breathing mask and her son seemed to be breathing on his own. Seeing Jason holding his own breath, she held onto his hand while Cam asked for food.

"I'm sorry, Cam for right now, your food will be coming through this." Said Robin holding up the bag. "I promise if everything goes right, by the day after tomorrow you can have some real food. Maybe some chicken noodle soup and some Jello, how about that?"

Seeing his expression, Jason hid his smile as both Patrick tried to make the meal they were offering sound appealing. When they had convinced him that he needed to let Nadine give him a bath, the foursome went out into the hall so that Patrick could give them an updated.

Nadine stood to the side with the cloth and water, as Cam pouted. "You know, you are a hero. Heroes get sponge baths for a while. Want me to prove it?"

Seeing him nod in spite of the pout she called out to Cody Paul who was waiting with a former military buddy for Jason to be free. "Thanks guys." Said Nadine as the two men joined her in Cam's room.

As Cody explained who his friend was, Cam looked at him and said "You work at the coffee shop."

"Yes, I work for Jason."

"Okay, Patrick talk to us." Said Elizabeth.

"He is going to need some therapy, but only to deal with the pain from his arm and his leg. No sports for a while, but everything seems to be healing nicely. His spleen is intact; we didn't have to remove it like we feared."

"What does worry us, is that he is not going to want to stay in bed until that wound on the back of his head heals." Said Robin.

"He is active." Admitted Elizabeth.

"We have a plan though. The man doing therapy with Michael is going to work with him. That way, he is getting the exercise he needs and getting healthy at the same time while he is kept safe. Is that okay with the two of you?"

"Yes, thank you for performing the surgery with consent, by the way." She said to her friends.

"We had consent." Said Patrick.

"But I removed Lucky and there was no one else who..." seeing the look in their eyes and the side glances at Jason she said what.

"We took care of it. Jason signed." Elizabeth just thanked them again and knew that Jason would give her the scoop later. But when Robin took her arm and led her away from Cam's room, she protested.

"I know this is a shock, Elizabeth. But YOU are my PATIENT. I had to remove blood from where it was clotting on your brain. You need to be checked over as well."

"I am fine." She insisted trying to get back to Cam.

Carly and Jax, along with Sonny arrived just in time to see Elizabeth getting picked up by Jason as she pinched at him saying she was fine.

They all came to the doorway along with Claudia who was curious as to what Morgan was up to. "You are going to let Robin check you out; you are not going to fight her, or else."

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" She said trying to keep from smiling at the glare on his face as he placed her on the bed and leaned in and started talking.

"I am just thinking about it as fair play. Remember this?" He asked then said _"You have been shot Jason, you shouldn't be out walking around in this could. Soup is good for you, Jason. Jason, lifting that book like that might tear your wound open."_

"So you are saying you are getting me back for that. For saving your life?" She questioned with a smile. "What's next, soup from Kelly's?"

Jason flushed as he thought of his conversation with Mike earlier. The man had been rather unhappy at his insistence on making Cream of Broccoli soup in the summer. "As soon as it is prepared, Mike is bringing me some. You are going to eat every single last drop." He said punctuating the last sentence with a kiss as Elizabeth tried not to laugh while Claudia stood watching stunned at what she was seeing.

"Okay, that is just wrong." Said a laughing Carly as Jax dragged her away from there. Not bothering to ask, sure he didn't want to know, Jax suggested returning to Michael.

Mac entered the garage to the sound of someone shouting from inside what looked like a closet. When he heard thumps, he turned to Johnny who was standing there with his hands on his crossed arms and said "Who is that and why are they locked in your closet?"

"Some young girl. I have seen her around the neighborhood recently." He said. "She is looking for trouble, so I kind of thought... well, I was hoping you could do some kind of scared straight thing, maybe help her parents straighten her out."

"How do you know it might even work?" He said as he went to take the key the kid offered.

"Because she is more than likely a good kid is. She acts like she is desperate for attention." He said.

Mac unlooked the door and watched as the young girl landed on her face into the oil spot in front of her. Then she looked up and said "I am going to have you arrested for kidnapping me and locked me in here unless you give me what I want. My dad will ..."

Looking down, Mac took the rag nearby and wiped off her face saying "Hello, Kristina. Why do I think your mother doesn't know you are back in town yet?"

Johnny realized that Mac knew the little kid. But laughed when she sat up in the middle of the oil and grumpily said "Hello, commissioner." Taking the rag she wiped her face and said "Do you have to let my parents know about this?"

"Oh, I think so." He said with a half smile. "Now apologize to the man, then I suggest I drive you home to your moms."

Looking down in horror knowing how her mom would feel about her wearing Sam's clothes, she said "Could I change first. That jerk took my backpack away from me."

Tossing her the pack, Johnny saw her looking around and pointed upstairs. "You can change there."

Once she was gone, he asked "Who is she?"

"Alexis Davis and your brother in laws only daughter." He said. Taking out his phone, he called Alexis and told her what was going on.

Johnny saw the missed call from Olivia as his new bookkeeper arrived and slipped into the back. When he arrived she said "What was all of that?"

"Long story. I will be back in a couple of hours, can you handle the phones as well as work on my books."

"I will be fine. Go do what you gotta do." She would prefer he was gone, it worked out better for her that way. He couldn't upset her equilibrium if he was gone.

Meeting Olivia, Johnny soon found himself naked in bed with a woman old enough to be his mother, but he truly didn't care. For once he wasn't going to be using his emotions, just enjoying good sex with someone who didn't want the emotional baggage either.

He knew that what he was looking for was out there, but he also knew that to find her he had to first find himself.

Sam plotted and planned. She knew that as soon as they declared her well enough to travel, she was going to the station, so her plan had to be put into action that very day. As luck would have it the same student nurse from the day before returned and from asking a few simple questions, Sam got her answers as the gossipy girl filled her in on all the latest information, including Jason's destruction of Spinelli's room.

Michael was getting frustrated as the therapist started working his legs, he wanted to be doing all of that himself. Hearing someone behind him, he turned to see his uncle carrying his son. "Hi Jason, hi Jake." He said as the little boy reached out and tried to grab at him while the therapist bent his legs.

Jason waited until they had stopped working and introduced the two cousins. "How is Cameron?"

"He is awake now." He said. Elizabeth had suggested taking Jake outside since he was trying to crawl on top of Cam, not understanding that he couldn't. Since she hadn't so much as grimaced while eating the freshly made soup, Jason had agreed to be the one to take him out if she got some rest while Cam did.

Seeing Jax coming in with a questioning expression on his face, he asked the Aussie to stay until after the annoyingly perky therapist had left. Once he had done so, Michael grimaced and said "Do you think they only hire people who act that happy. That blond nurse acts like that too."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? The staff?" Asked Jax as he let Michael get himself back into his chair.

"No, can we talk?" He asked looking up at his stepfather. When they were near the pool, he stuttered through an apology but Jax said "Thank you, but I think this should be said to your mom."

"I am not ready yet; it's easier with Claudia and you, than with my parents, well my other parents." He said not sure how to explain. "Besides I wanted a favor, one that I am afraid to ask Mom."

Jax looked up, thinking he was a lot like his mom. "Jax, can you bring Morgan to see me? Please?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said sure, anything else?

"Well, I would love it if you would work with me in the water, before I give in to the urge to drown myself rather than dealing with Mr. Happy all the time." He said with a slight smile.

Jax said that he would be glad to. But that Mr. Hap--Mr. Hoper would have to agree with it. "And please stop calling him Mr. Happy, your mother almost did the same thing when we met the man."

When Elizabeth woke up, she saw Carly sitting in the room with a book and what looked like take-out. "Here." She said thrusting the box at her. Elizabeth opened it up like it was a bomb but inside was only a chicken Caesar salad.

"Thank you?" She said. "What and why?"

"I loathe food nazi's no matter who they are. And I meant what I said, I owe you. This isn't some plot to repair what I broke, just a way of making up for my mistake. This is for Cam; I read it to Michael, when he was in his coma." With that she left as quickly as she had come.

Elizabeth saw the book was a bit out of Cameron's usual range, but she thought he might like it as she read the story a bit. She knew that at some point they were going to have to sit down, so that she could thank Carly for the help with Cam, but for now, she just wanted to stay there with her little boy.

When he woke up, Elizabeth started to read to him about Nemo and submarines, hoping it would help to keep him still. Jason returned and took over so that Elizabeth could spend some time with Jake and Cameron was soon caught up in the tale.

Sam got the chance she had been waiting for. The nurse was to escort her and her police escort to radiology for some tests so that Mac and Harper could transport her to the city jail. Asking the woman to hand her a robe, Sam moved carefully not wanting to injure her ribs before taking her revenge.

Sticking the small revolver in the pocket, she settled into the wheelchair as the nurse moved back so that she could be handcuffed to it. Sam knew that she would have them removed before the x-rays.

As they were moving down the hall, Sam could feel the eyes on her and didn't look up while she plotted how to take advantage of where she going. She saw Elizabeth joining Jake out of the corner of her eye while the guard with the little boy blocked her view.

Claudia and Sonny had their usual stilted conversation as they ate lunch, he had a bad habit of insisting she eat healthy, but since she was lying about the baby, she just sucked it up and let him force her to eat what he wanted. When they separated, she went to see what Kelly's four calls were about, while he went to find out how Jason was handling Carly's confession.

Alexis opened her door and saw her daughter standing there with Mac Scorpio; "Did you pick her up at the airport, what happened to Sonny?"

"No, but I will leave her to tell you the story, then we can talk about it tomorrow. Kristina, I suggest you tell her the truth, not some fable, got it." With that he left and drove to GH. Patrick had called, Sam could be moved to the medical wing if she cleared the tests today.

As Kristina tried to spin being found in Sam's clothes and explaining how she had been in town for a couple of days, Alexis saw that she had damaged her daughter by letting her sister be around during her formative years.

Spinelli was up and walking around, but avoiding Jason. He knew that working for the WSB was not going to be the he had wanted. Something told him he was about to find himself locked away in a little room with very little daylight and more than likely no human contact at all. He got that, he had watched the news the previous evening and had seen the police press conference as well as the reenactment that channel 5 had done of the crash.

Hearing about the speed of the cars and that the car had angled for the boys had sent him into a deep depression. But when Det. Hastings had confirmed that Lucky and Sam had both been asking about killing Jake, he had let go of any chance of staying here. He had no choice but to take the job offered, or like the ninja, he would have to offer up his own life for his mistakes.

Sam was not in a good mood, while the cuffs were no longer on her wrists, she was locked in. Her robe was hanging on a hook outside of the room with the gun in its pocket. So much for taking out the cop and escaping. Seeing the second officer arriving, she grimaced, now she had no chance at all.

Elizabeth and Jake were sitting in the waiting room playing together as she tried to get the slightly confused look to leave his face. He was playing with Cameron's motorcycle, refusing to play with any of the other toys that had been brought over by Monica.

"Do you think he understands what happened?" She asked Lainey when her friend had joined them.

"At some level, I think he knows that Cameron is hurt, but as to the Lucky situation, no." she said. "How are you doing? I heard you were visiting with him, right before he collapsed finally."

"I am fine." Seeing the look of doubt, Elizabeth said "I know its wrong, but Lucky's death, it righted a lot of wrongs."

Lainey moved to the floor when she saw that Elizabeth was serious and played a few minutes with Jake, the little boy did seem obsessed with his older brother's toy, but other than that, he seemed to still be looking around.

Cameron was asleep when Jason saw Audrey coming through the door with a change of clothes for Elizabeth. "She is playing with Jake, right now, but hopefully she will change once she returns. Why don't I sit with him so that you can convince Elizabeth to get some sleep?"

Sam was almost giddy when they didn't handcuff her for the return trip to her room while the student nurse fussed over her patient. Soon they were moving along when officer number one took a call from Mac and stopped to answer his questions.

As they continued, her only worry was the man with the gun walking next to her. She saw him stiffen and move to her front, looking around, she saw that Elizabeth was off to the side while Jake was riding back and forth in a wheelchair with Michael.

Purrfect." She thought to herself practically purring at the set up.

The nurse not realizing he had stopped ran right into the officer and knocked over the wheelchair. Sam gasped at the pain to her ribs. When the officer turned to help, she knocked him out with the butt of her weapon and carefully moved underneath him, so that no one would think she was a danger. She saw Milo was guarding Michael and Jake and grabbing the police officer's gun took a shot at him.

Spinelli was coming to see Elizabeth when he saw the melee then felt a pain in his stomach, looking down, he realized he had been shot. But by who? He thought to himself as he looked around. Sam looked unconscious, as did the officer on top of her.

Then he heard the second shot and saw Milo go down from in front of the boys.

Sonny had just ran into Kelly who had asked where his wife was. "We have an appointment for an ultrasound, she didn't show up."

"She said she was on her way. Dr. Lee, I know you can't breach confidentiality, but is my wife really pregnant?"

Sonny was stunned by the honesty he received. "Normally I couldn't tell you, but Claudia agreed that I could keep you up to date on her pregnancy. Yes, she is, the thing is she might not be as far along as first suspected. That is why we need to run the ultrasound."

"I will find her." He said. As he came around the corner, he heard the gunfire and rushed to see what was going on. Arriving he saw that Milo and Spinelli were both down, with blood flowing as Robin and Patrick arrived at the same time.

Looking around for the shooter, he saw that Sam was down, but he didn't turn his back as he tried to make his way to the boys. Seeing Claudia arriving with gun drawn, made him nervous until he saw the look in her eyes. She was staring at the two bodies lying on the ground. Sam and the officer.

When Sam saw her shot was blocked, she ignored the pain and pushed the officer off and saw Elizabeth moving towards the boys. "Don't take another step, or I will shot the little bastard."

Freezing, Elizabeth saw Sonny move in front of her. "Get to the boys, Sonny."

"I have them." Said Claudia from in front of Jake and Michael. "Drop the gun, Sam."

"This is rich; the woman who got Michael shot, defending him and Jason's son. Who do you think you are kidding?" Scoffed Sam as Jason arrived at the same time as Carly and Jax.

"Sam put that gun down." He said then stopped moving.

"C'mon, we know that she took the hit out on Sonny, do you really think she is going to protect your son?"

Jason saw the look on Claudia's face while watching Carly out of the corner of his eye as she realized that Sam was telling the truth.

"Unlike you, Miss McCall, I made a mistake. I hired someone to hit Sonny, then tried to cancel it when I found out that Michael was going to be there, but it was too late. I

NEVER deliberately endangered a child."

"Same result." She said with a shrug.

Carly wanted to kill them both, but knew that she had to help protect those boys. She saw Elizabeth slowly inching closer while Sam was distracted. "Actually, it isn't." She said drawing the attention of both of women holding guns.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sam. "Don't move Jason, or I will shot straight through Claudia and kill one of them. You won't take that chance; will you?"

"Miss McCall, we can talk about this." Said Lainey.

"No we can't." She said and fired at the doctor in the hub, missing and hitting Sonny who collapsed. Elizabeth bent down and saw the wound, calling out for Patrick, she said

"Head wound, it went in deep."

"Sam let me take care of him." Said Robin who worked around the long way to get close to Sonny.

Claudia saw Sonny pulling Elizabeth down, and saw the younger woman turn white as his head went limp. Whimpering, she tried to keep from taking the shot, knowing that Sam was in a perfect spot to defend herself. With the sun shining on her, it would be hard to get her with one shot.

Jason saw the look in Elizabeth's face and heard Robin from a distance announcing that Sonny didn't make it. He saw Carly trying to gain strength, while Jax moved around to grab the boys and pull them to safety.

Elizabeth took Sonny's hand, but knew that Robin was telling the truth. "Sam, there is no way out of here. What do you want?"

"You dead, but I know that won't happen. You just never die, do you?" She whined. "So instead I am taking away what means the most to you, to Jason. I am taking Jake."

"Sam, I will not let you harm my son." She said firmly picking up Sonny's dropped weapon. Making sure the safety was off; she held it on the woman. "Back away, now."

"Or what, Saint Elizabeth going to kill me. Look, Claudia doesn't frighten me and she has killed people with intent before, why would I be scared of trembling little Lizzie Webber."

"Because I am the one holding a gun on you and you know that I am a good shot." She said then screamed as Sam fired through Claudia like she said she would.

Not even thinking, Elizabeth fired on her, emptying the gun of all thirteen of its bullets before Jason got behind her and removed it from her hand.

Mac and Harper arrived in time to see Patrick checking on the kids, while Leo Julian declared Sam dead, not that there was any doubt. Covering her with a sheet, Leo saw that Kelly Lee and Robin will helping Claudia onto a gurney as Sam's nurse begged for forgiveness because she had let the woman talk her into not having cuffs on.

"We have to check on her baby." Said Kelly as Johnny showed up looking for Mac. Instead he arrived in time to see his sister being wheeled into a room.

"Its over, you don't have to pretend anymore." She was telling Kelly. Kelly bent down and whatever she was telling Claudia, had the woman in tears as she clenched her stomach where the bullet hole was. "Oh god, oh god, save my baby, please."

Getting her into the room, Robin called for Matt and had him start to remove the bullet while Kelly turned on the ultrasound, showing Claudia her small but there embryo.

Outside, Elizabeth was shaking as Jason held her and Jake in his arms. Jax had shoved the boys out of the way, just as Sam fired and he was shot in the arm for his troubles. Carly had rushed to check the boys and discovered the bullet wound when she had gone to hug her husband for saving them.

He was now getting the wound taken care of as Mac and Harper took care of the crime scene. Walking over, Mac took Sonny's gun from Jason and suggested getting Elizabeth sedated. "No, I want to be there for Cam." She said insisting on staying awake.

Jason just held her; his mind kept replaying the scene as he shook himself. He had not carried a gun; it was still in the seat of his bike. Now he was regretting the move as he held Elizabeth while Jake just kept saying that he wanted his toy.

They took Spinelli and Milo off to be operated on as ever more medical personal rushed onto the scene.

Michael picked up the bike, and slid it under his legs, knowing that if his uncle saw the bullet hole he would go crazy at the close call his son had had. When Carly and Jax returned and started to hug all over him, he just shrugged them off, "Mom; you have to get to Morgan."

Shocked to realize that she hadn't stop to think about what Sonny's death would mean, she froze and looked over at the body under the white cloth. "Mac, is it okay for me to look at Sonny? For the boys."

Jax wasn't thrilled, but he helped her move the white sheet. After a few minutes, he turned to Michael who had a sad look on his face but no tears. Walking over, he embraced the teenager who returned the tight hug, then asked if he wanted to move closer to his dad.

"No, I am fine." He said before turning to an entering Robin. "What about Claudia and her baby?"

Carly wanted to protest his asking, angry that she was the reason her son almost died, but she could not get the picture of the mob moll stepping in front of her little boy while Sam held a gun on him.

"She is in surgery, but we don't think we can save the baby." She told them.

"Robin, can you keep us up to date?" Said Carly then turned to Jax and said "You have to go tell Alexis. I will make sure that Momma is here for Michael while I go home and tell Morgan."

When Bobbie arrived, Carly explained what she had to do, but she had one stop to make first. Going to Elizabeth, she asked "What did Sonny say?"

"He told me to tell Claudia, he forgave her." She told the blond waiting for the outburst. Then she added, "He also asked me to tell his kids that he loved them." Not adding he had passed the same message on for someone unexpected.

Nodding, she told Jason that she was going to see Morgan, then said "Michael went to see Cameron. Momma was going with him. Elizabeth, thank you."

Looking at Sam's body as it was being hauled away, she said "For everything."

Elizabeth and Jason answered Mac's questions just as Diane arrived. When Alexis rushed in, Mac took her off to the side and showed her the camera angles from the scene and held her as she lost the contents of her stomach.

When she was seated, she asked if the boys were okay and how about Elizabeth.

"She is fine, Sonny is on his way to the morgue and Claudia is in surgery even as we speak." He told the woman.

"Do we have any audio of the incident?" She asked drying her eyes she hadn't been able to see what Claudia had been saying, but got the feeling that something had been left out.

"No, but Hastings talked to the student nurse, she was the one who asked that Sam not be handcuffed. Since she had broken ribs the officers didn't view her as a threat."

"Threat." She said shaking her head. "Mac, obviously this was self-defense but I want those officers disciplined, they should have handcuffed her and where did the second gun come from?"

"It is registered to Sam. We think it might have been in her purse, the nurse gave it to her unaware that it is against procedure."

Shaking her head, Alexis went home to mourn her daughter and to help Kristina who had been trying to reach Ric since they had found out. She knew that he had been heading up to some cabin, but had no idea where it was, so all she could do was support her daughter emotionally. Later they would deal with the clothes and attitude.

Johnny was outside his sisters room when he felt a soft hand touch his arm. Turning he saw Elizabeth Webber standing there. "Have you heard how she is doing?"

"No, not yet." He said still staring at the doorway.

"Would you like me to find out?" She asked.

"Why would you want to, she was the reason Michael was shot?"

"Yes, she was. But today, she stood between those two boys and a gun being aimed by a mad woman while pregnant herself. It doesn't erase what she did in the past, but it does matter." She said gently. "If it weren't for her, my son would be dead."

"Elizabeth is right." Said Jason as he joined her. Mac had detained him long enough to find out if he knew why Spinelli had been there. "She did save their lives. She will have to face what she did, but I do owe her for saving Jake."

Johnny nodded, then seeing Patrick walking out the door, asked if his sister was okay.

"She didn't make it. I am sorry." He said. "There was too much damage. The bullet bounced around inside of her body."

Elizabeth and Jason sat with their boys as Diane fluttered about, making plans for their future. "Jason, what about that house you have Cody fixing up for you. Will that do until Max gets Elizabeth's place up to snuff?"

"Diane, will you let it go for now?" He said. When Monica arrived with Edward to check up on them, they had Michael along with them. "Mom, can you stay with the boys for a while? Well, Cameron at least. There is something I need to show Elizabeth."

Agreeing, Jason drew her out of the hospital and helping her into the black truck after putting Jake in his car seat, asked if she would be okay on the cliff roads.

"Yes." She said huskily.

When they had arrived at their safe house, Jason saw her tense, but drew her out of the vehicle then went to get Jake. When she saw the keys fit, she realized if she had just tried her keys she would have been safe from Lucky. Seeing the tears, Jason wiped them away, making her promise not to go there.

Walking into the upstairs rooms, Elizabeth saw the room decorated for the boys, and that the master bedroom had been redone. Looking inside at the pale green room, she said

"Jason why did you change things?"

"I, I decided that you should have this place. I wanted a safe haven for the boys and you. So this is what Cody has been working on for me. He hired an old buddy and they have been making changes." He said slightly embarrassed. "Even if we weren't together, I wanted this place kept as a reminder. I saw the studio." He added on softly.

Bowing her head, Elizabeth let the tears flow. "I just hurt so much, and I was all-alone."

"I know," he said before pulling her into his arms. "With Sonny dead, I am back in charge. There is no one else to take things over. Can you accept that?"

"I did before." She reminded him. "Can you promise to talk to me and not push us away?"

"Yes, if nothing else, this has taught me that we are stronger together than we are apart. Marry me, live with me and be my lover."

Smiling softly, she said "Yes, of course and yes."

"We have a lot to deal with, but I promise you one thing, I will never walk away again."

"Good, because I want us to get married right now." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Fine." He said with a smile. Then calling Diane said "Could you take care of that paperwork now."

"Already done," said the ever-efficient attorney. "One more thing, about damn time."

Alexis buried Sam with only Nik in attendance while Johnny took care of Claudia.

Hearing footsteps and what sounded like wheels on the floor of the nave, he turned and saw Carly Jacks arriving with her son.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Michael, he insisted. Fair warning, I think Elizabeth is coming as well."

Johnny sat down, just as he heard two sets of light footsteps and one heavier pair. Seeing Jason and Elizabeth along with an elderly woman he didn't know he nodded for the priest to start the service. When it was over he thanked them for coming.

"Zachara, can you stop by the coffee shop next week?" Requested Jason.

Seeing his nod, Jason left with his wife hoping that Max wasn't wrong. They needed help and Johnny would make a good addition to the team.

Sonny's funeral the next day, was standing room only as many residents turned out for the burial. Most were there because he was notorious but one was there grateful that he had save her granddaughter and great grandson's.

Audrey walked up and lit a candle after the service and prayed. Then added on. "Tell Mr. Corinthos that I said thank you."

Spinelli was quiet as Maxie talked his ear off, knowing that he was going to be leaving soon. "Your father is coming to get me tomorrow."

"I won't let them arrest you, you are a victim." She said.

"I am not under arrest, the parental unit in question is escorting me to my new job working for the WSB in Knoxville, and they have a technical unit there."

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so. I have some thinking to do Maxie."

Crying softly, she hugged him while thinking about the offer from Fredrico. "Maybe I will take the job in New York."

"Just be happy, Maxie that is all I want for you." He said.

Milo was enjoying the attention of the nurses as the end of his stay at GH came closer. Seeing Michael and Cameron with Jax in the therapy pool, he was glad that the two boys were doing better.

He saw Carly approaching Elizabeth who gave a small smile then returned her eyes to where her son was taking his first dip since the surgery four weeks earlier. While he was doing better physically, there were times that her son was quiet, like he had a lot to think about.

Michael on the other hand, as he grew more confident, seemed to become louder. He was being home-schooled by a tutor due to the amount of school he had missed, but things at home were still tense. He spent most nights at the mansion and would visit his family on weekends.

"Elizabeth Webber?" Asked Brenda as she walked into the steamy room. "Robin said you wanted to talk to me for a minute?"

Asking Carly to keep an eye on Cameron, she escorted the pregnant woman to the hallway, "I didn't know you were expecting."

"Yes, I married an old friend a few months ago, We didn't tell anyone until recently."

"May I ask?"

"Jagger Cates, is this about Jason?"

"No, this is going to be awkward. When Sonny died he asked me to pass on a few messages; do you want to know?"

"Let me guess he loved me." She said shaking her head. "That's fine. It's all water under the bridge anyhow. Sonny loved as much as he is capable of doing so. Thank you for passing it on, but he and Jax are my past. This is my future." She said patting her belly.

Feeling relived and a little sad for the dead man, Elizabeth went to retrieve Cam, they were supposed to be meeting Jason at Kelly's and she knew that her little boy was going to be too excited to let her help him change. Today he was getting his first ride on Jason's bike and he had been looking forward to it for days.

Hearing the sound of giggling, she turned and saw Serena Baldwin with her new best friend Kristina Corinthos as the one blond laughed as the other girl flushed. Shaking her head at the two fifteen year olds, she knew that Serena's newly developing crush on Michael was sure to upset Scott who had disappeared.

Jason took the disk from Cody and said "She was probably planning on using it against us, thank you. Did you find anything else we need to be worried about?" Max and Johnny had soon joined them to discuss the new pier that they were building.

Finally getting back to the mess Sam had planned on springing on them, Jason asked Max his opinion on Bernie and the missing paperwork. "Do you think Bernie is getting too old?"

"No, but between Spinelli who would have been easier for her to manipulate and Bernie not being there a lot, who knows what she did. As for help, did you talk to Bernie about that?"

"He agreed to start training someone, he also said we need to bring in a bookkeeper for our legitimate operations."

"What about the girl who works for me at the garage?" Asked Johnny thinking that she could more than likely use the money. She lived in a dump of an apartment down by the docks and never seemed to go anywhere's.

Jason ordered Bernie to run her name, then thought about Spinelli and realized he had been depending on the kid, thinking he was indispensable, but without him here, no much had changed.

"Elizabeth, I need help." Said Michael from where he was standing.

"What is it?" She asked worried it was medical.

"Don't leave me alone with them, please?" He said nodding at the two girls. Carly and Jax

had left for their doctor's appointment before the younger man had seen the girls.

"Hurry and you can join us for lunch." She offered as an incentive.

"I can't. I have to work for Jax today to pay for the damage I did to his Jag." He said with a slight grin.

Smiling back, she said "Next time, remember, the brake is the other pedal."

"Thanks, I forgot that." He said not wanting to admit that he had been distracted by Maxie Jones who had been visiting Robin at her pool in a bikini when he had left Elizabeth's house and drove his car into the nearby ditch.

Elizabeth and Jason left Jake and Cameron with Monica as they went for their ride.

Arriving at the spot where the accident happened, he slowed down at her request. "I wish that I had had more faith in you." She said. The tire tracks were long gone, and there was no evidence left of the terror they had gone through.

"You had no reason, at that point." He said kissing her neck. "But we are where we should have been all along."

Stopping at Vista Point, they discussed their plans to take the boys to Europe for a couple of weeks. "Are you sure that Max can handle things?"

"The Zachara kid can. Max took back the head of security job; he prefers that part of it. I was a little worried when I found out he was sleeping with Olivia, but..."

"...but all it is is sex. Yes he told me." She said shaking her head. "We need to find a girl that can keep up with him."

"Just without Maxie or Lulu's annoying tendencies." He suggested knowing that Elizabeth had been worrying about the younger Zachara for a while. At least she had stopped trying to convince Max and Diane to get married.

"Jason, what about Carly's barbeque next week, we have to go, for the boys sakes."

Michael had been spending time with his young cousins and his little brother, while she knew it was because they were related part of it was the result of the determined pursuit of Miss Serena Baldwin.

Groaning, he said "She keeps bringing over baby pictures, I know she is happy, but why did I agree to let her be around again."

"Because she has learned to butt out of our lives." She reminded him. "Besides, this way we know what she is up to and can control the time spent with her even if we can't control the copies of the Kodak moments."

"Fine, but you are dealing with her this time." He said before settling her in front of him on the bike for the short hop to their safe haven.

Jason soon her on their bed in the safe house, wishing that he had remembered the condom, he groaned and told Elizabeth that he had forgotten them.

Seeing her smile as she said "So." He got the idea that she would not be too upset to find herself having another child. At the idea of it, he soon made sure that it was more than an idea as nine months later. An announcement in the Port Charles Herald declared Jason and Elizabeth the parents of a healthy little girl born exactly two years to the day he had proposed and she had finally said yes.

The End

I actually might have a way to keep some of this story going with Johnny and a possible Georgie element. If I do it will be over at fanfiction. net. I will let anyone interest know when that happens.


End file.
